Ramuan Cinta Salah Alamat
by Rameen
Summary: Bermula dari Hinata yang berniat memberikan ramuan cinta kepada salah satu sahabat yang dia sukai... Tapi gimana jadinya jika ramuan cinta itu di minum oleh orang yang juga merupakan sahabatnya yang lain? / AU- SasuHina / OOC / END
1. Chapter 1

Ramuan Cinta Salah Alamat

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Inspirated : Fic 'Jangan Bilang Tidak' by Enji86

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, AU, Typo, SasuHina fic, garing and DLDR

===.===

Hinata's Pov

Pernah dengar pepatah 'Cinta di tolak, dukun bertindak?', dari pepatah itulah aku mendapatkan ide ini. Memang sih cintaku belum di tolak karena aku belum menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi nyuruh dukun bertindak lebih dulu sebelum menyatakan cinta bukan hal yang salah... kan?

Aku nggak sengaja dengar obrolan para mahasiswi kampus saat membicarakan seorang dukun. Jadi aku berpikir tidak salah jika aku datang kepada dukun itu untuk meminta ramuan cinta darinya.

Ramuan Cinta?

Iya, aku menyukai seorang pria. Tapi dia tidak terlihat menyukaiku, dia mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Aku menyukainya dan ingin jadi pacarnya, bukan sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, aku akan memberikannya ramuan cinta yang mampu membuatnya tergila-gila padaku. Hahaha,, aku tahu itu bukan cinta yang alami, tapi namanya juga cinta, bebas dong mau buta atau tuli?

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, setelah mengetuk pintu dan di suruh masuk, aku melangkah dan saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, aku melihat seorang wanita duduk di kursi mewah khas seorang direktur. Di depannya ada meja, tapi bukan berisi berbagai macam bunga dan cairan-cairan aneh melainkan berisi laptop, sebuah foto, segelas kopi, dan charger hp.

"Selamat datang nona. Namaku Gurem, aku paranormal modern. Kau bisa memanggilku Mrs. Gurem. Silahkan duduk." Ucapnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang mejanya. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa?"

"Ano.. Na-namaku Hi-Hinata. Aku... aku ingin meminta..." ragu aku mengatakannya.

"Ramuan cinta?" aku tersentak kaget saat dia menebak dengan benar tujuanku, aku hanya mengangguk singkat. "...tujuan seorang gadis muda ke sini memang mudah di tebak."

"Jadi, Mrs. Apakah ada ramuan cinta seperti itu?"

Mrs. Gurem mengangguk-angguk sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ada. Ada satu ramuan yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai ramuan cinta yang kau maksud."

"Benarkah?" aku tersenyum girang mendengarnya, kedatanganku tidak sia-sia.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju satu lemari pendingin yang khusus untuk beberapa cairan kimia, sepertinya. Aku jadi berpikir, dia dukun, paranormal, atau ilmuan? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu perduli. Selanjutnya dia sudah kembali ke kursinya dengan sebotol kecil cairan bening di tangannya.

"Ini," dia menunjukkan botol itu, "..adalah ramuan cinta yang kau inginkan. Kau masukkan ini ke dalam gelas lalu tambahkan sedikit saja air ludahmu, saat warnanya berubah ungu dan menguarkan aroma anggur, maka berikan pada pria yang kau sukai."

Aku mengernyit, "Di campur air ludah? Apa tidak menjijikkan, Mrs?"

"Sedikit saja, setetes. Hanya untuk membuat hormonnya berinteraksi dengan DNA atau cairan darimu. Setelah dia meminumnya, kau harus sering membuatnya melihatmu. Itu berguna untuk merangsang detak jantungnya dan menimbulkan perasaannya pada kehadiranmu secara normal."

Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika dia adalah seorang ilmuan gila yang nyasar jadi dukun? Karena penjelasan paling masuk akal dari itu semua adalah perpaduan unsur kimia dan forensik yang bercampur dalam suatu ramuan.

Misalnya saja ada professor yang mencoba beberapa zat dari dua orang berbeda, enzim, serta molekul kimia yang berinteraksi langsung dengan DNA tertentu hingga menghasilkan respon tarik menarik antara dua DNA yang bercampur dan mengakibatkan adanya daya tarik dan rangsangan verbal terhadap proses tersebut. Mungkin kan?

"Kenapa kau diam, nona? Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Ah, bu-bukan. Aku p-percaya kok.." dengan ragu aku meraih ramuan itu dari tangannya.

"Ingat, setelah dia meminumnya, kau harus membuatnya sering melihatmu agar ramuan itu bekerja. Kalau tidak, semua akan sia-sia."

"Eh? Responnya harus perlahan-lahan? Bukankah kalau ramuan dari dukun itu akan menghasilkan respon yang spontan? Setelah meminumnya, tiba-tiba korban langsung tergila-gila pada pelaku, begitukan?"

Kulihat wajahnya menekuk kesal karena perkataanku, "Aku bukan dukun, dan lagi pula jika responnya terlalu cepat begitu, itu namanya pelet. Yang ku berikan padamu itu ramuan cinta modern, ramuan itu bekerja untuk memanipulasi hormon seseorang sehingga orang itu akan merasa tertarik dan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang DNA-nya bercampur di sana."

Aku terdiam dan hanya ber-oh panjang mendengar penjelasannya, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti tapi singkat kata itu tetap ramuan cinta kan. Oke, setelah aku membayar ramuan itu seharga 10000 yen, aku keluar dengan tersenyum puas. Mahal sih, tapi demi cintaku padanya, no problem.

=.=

=.=

Normal Pov

Malam itu, Hinata langsung melancarkan aksinya. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengintip kearah jendela rumah di sampingnya, tepatnya kamar sahabat yang dia sukai. Dia memiliki dua sahabat sedari kecil, satu bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan satunya bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Rumahnya berada di antara rumah keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Hanya ada pohon dengan rumah kayu di atasnya yang menjadi jembatan bagi mereka untuk saling bertemu dan saling berkunjung. Dulu, sewaktu SMP dan SMA, kedua sahabatnya masih sering berkunjung langsung ke kamarnya melewati pohon.

Tapi sejak kenaikan kelas tiga SMA, itu sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Berkunjung melalui pintu depan akan terasa lebih sopan bagi pemikiran dewasa mereka.

Dan sekarang, sepertinya Hinata harus mencoba cara itu kembali. Hanya untuk malam ini, agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa dia memberikan ramuan cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

Jadi, dengan perlahan Hinata menyebrang melewati rumah pohon dengan segelas ramuan yang sudah dia campur dengan air ludahnya sedikit. Awalnya dia sangat takjub karena ramuan itu langsung berubah warna menjadi ungu dan menguarkan aroma anggur, mirip seperti jus anggur. Hingga dia sempat tergoda untuk meminumnya, tapi tidak jadi.

Tuk tuk tuk

Hinata mengetuk pelan jendela kamar sahabatnya itu, tak lama sahabatnya membuka jendela dan terkejut melihatnya berdiri di sana. "Hinata?"

"Hai... apa aku menganggu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Ehm, tidak kok. Masuklah!"

Hinata menggeleng dan memberikan segelas minuman yang dia bawa, "Ini, aku membuat jus anggur dan ingin membaginya denganmu. Di minum ya?"

"Wah,, tumben sekali. Terima kasih ya, kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Sudah jam sembilan, aku mau tidur. Aku pulang ya?" sahabatnya hanya mengangguk pelan saat Hinata sudah bergegas kembali melewati rumah pohon itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan semua itu, pria tadi masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menaruh minuman tadi keatas meja belajarnya sebelum kembali duduk manis di depan laptopnya.

Sementara di kamar Hinata, gadis itu sudah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan tersenyum manis. Ah, besok dia harus tampil cantik dan harus selalu berada di sekitar sahabatnya tercinta itu.

Ehm, semoga mimpi indah, Hinata!

=.=

=.=

"Ayah, aku berangkat ya.." Hinata berujar sedikit keras sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu. Dia menghirup udara pagi dengan senyum yang masih terpajang di wajahnya, baiklah. Dia akan kerumah sahabatnya dan akan mengajaknya pergi bersama ke kampus.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Samar dia mendengar celotehan riang Naruto di rumah Sasuke, 'Mungkin mereka sudah menunggu di sana.' Pikirnya dan langsung melangkah menuju rumah Uchiha di samping kanan rumahnya.

Setelah dia sampai di sana, tidak ada orang di luar. Dia berjalan dan bertemu Itachi yang baru keluar, "Ohayou Itachi-nii.." sapanya ramah.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ohayou Hinata, kau menjemput dua sahabatmu itu?" Hinata mengangguk, "Tadi Naruto sudah datang tapi karena Sasuke belum siap, dia langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Masuk saja!"

"Iya, terima kasih Ita-nii." Itachi hanya mengacak rambut Hinata pelan lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

Hinata kembali berjalan dan sebelum memasuki rumah itu, dia menarik nafas untuk sedikit menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya dan Hinata harus memastikan penampilannya cantik.

"Permisi!" dia berujar saat memasuki rumah.

"Oh, Hinata-chan." Terlihat olehnya Mikoto yang berjalan mendekat, "Kau ingin menjemput Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan?"

"Iya, bibi." Jawab Hinata seadanya, 'Ah, bibi Mikoto masih sangat cantik, pantas saja kalau anaknya tampan.' Batin Hinata.

"Keatas saja, tadi mereka juga meminta sarapan di antar ke sana, mungkin kalian bisa sarapan bersama sebelum pergi."

Hinata mengangguk, "Bibi mau pergi?"

"Iya, bibi ada janji dengan teman bibi jam sepuluh nanti jadi bibi mau ke salon dulu. Sudah, Bibi pergi dulu ya." Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hah, seandainya dia masih punya Ibu, pasti menyenangkan.

Hinata kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, dia kembali menarik nafas dan tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi sebelum dia mengetuk, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto di hadapannya.

"O-ohayou Na-naruto-kun.." dia menyapa setelah sedikit kaget tadi.

Naruto terdiam dan memandang Hinata dari atas ke bawah sebelum kembali keatas dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka, "Oh, ohayou Hinata.. kau... cantik sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum dan wajahnya langsung merona hebat di puji oleh Naruto seperti itu. 'Yes, ramuannya berhasil!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Oh, aku ingin mengambil tugas di rumahku yang ketinggalan. Sebentar kok, kau masuk saja dan tunggu, Teme sedang ada di kamar mandi."

Hinata ingin bilang ikut sebenarnya tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur lari meninggalkannya. Hah, dia menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Duduk di ranjang dan melihat sekeliling kamar yang terlihat masih sama seperti saat dia berkunjung terakhir kali, dua minggu yang lalu.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengelap tangannya dengan tissu, dia hanya cuci tangan setelah sarapan dengan pizza buatan Ibunya tadi. Onyc itu terdiam saat melihat Hinata duduk di ranjangnya, saat Hinata menoleh dan berdiri menatapnya, Sasuke semakin terpaku menatapnya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia merasa tidak ingin melihat hal lain selain Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya, Hinata bertanya sembari berjalan mendekat. "Kok diam, apa kau sakit?" Hinata menyentuh kening Sasuke untuk memeriksa kondisi pria itu, tanpa sadar jika sentuhannya membuat Sasuke terasa di sengat listrik.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke naik dan menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan bingung Hinata tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke, pria itu hanya merasa sangat senang bisa menyentuh Hinata secara langsung. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan itu menyenangkan.

"Sasu hhmmmpp..."

Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke langsung mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Dengan cepat Hinata segera menjauhkan diri saat ciuman itu baru saja menempel. "Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku... aku menciummu." Jawab Sasuke santai dan kembali bergerak untuk meraih Hinata.

Hinata mundur dan mulai ketakutan, "Sasuke-kun, kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu. Kenapa kau mundur?" tangan Sasuke kembali menyentuh pipi Hinata tapi dengan cepat di tepis oleh Hinata. Sejujurnya, sikap Sasuke ini sangat aneh. Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap dingin walau peduli tidak Hinata kenali kali ini. Sasuke seperti orang lain.

Tatapan sorot pria itu sangat lembut dan... penuh cinta?

"Sasuke-kun, mundur dan jangan sentuh aku?" pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata ketakutan pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? Aku mencintaimu, Hinata, jadi biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

Lavender Hinata kembali melebar mendengar penuturan itu. Apa-apaan pernyataan cinta itu? Itu tidak masuk akal. Hinata semakin panik saat Sasuke terus mendekatinya, dia berlari dan menuju pintu. Dia harus secepatnya keluar dari kamar ini.

Set... greb...

Hinata membeku saat Sasuke menarik dan memeluknya dari belakang sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu. "Jangan pergi, aku sangat merindukanmu sayang." Gadis itu merinding mendengar bisikan Sasuke di telinganya, dan saat Sasuke menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hinata, air mata mengalir dari lavender indahnya.

Dia takut, siapapun tolong...! teriak batinnya.

=.=

=.=

Tap tap tap

Naruto terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pintu kamar Sasuke tidak tertutup dan dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata dari belakang sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Err,, kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya pelan tapi tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke yang masih memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Hinata. Sementara gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nanar penuh air mata.

Melihat itu, Naruto seketika merasa kesal dengan Sasuke karena berpikir jika sahabatnya itu memaksa Hinata untuk bermesraan. "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia segera berjalan dan menyentak tangan Sasuke hingga melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke tersentak dan menatap tajam Naruto, "Apa mau mu, Dobe? Kenapa kau menggangguku dan Hinata?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau tidak lihat jika Hinata menangis?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini berdiri takut di belakang Naruto dengan wajah yang masih basah. Onyc Sasuke melebar tak percaya, "Hinata, kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Naruto mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, "Kemarilah sayang, jangan menangis ya?"

Hinata menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai pembatas saat Sasuke bergerak mendekat. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke belakang saat sadar Hinata ketakutan. "Ada apa denganmu, Teme? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Hinata?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk dan menciumnya. Sayang, kemarilah!"

Naruto menganga mendengar hal itu, pasti ada yang tidak beres, batinnya. "Sudahlah Sasuke, Hinata tidak mau dan dia ketakutan."

"Hinata tidak mungkin takut padaku, Dobe. Dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya."

Oh Kami-sama, maafkan Naruto...!

=.=

=.=

Sasuke membuang muka ke samping dengan tampang kesal, menolak untuk melihat sahabat pirangnya yang sekarang menyetir mobilnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah ganjil Sasuke. Hei, sejak kapan Sasuke merajuk dengan bibir maju dan pipi menggembung begitu?

Hah, Naruto menghela nafas. Tadi, dia menyuruh Hinata pergi lebih dulu ke kampus sementara dia menahan Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk tidak ke kampus, mungkin Sasuke sedang sakit dan perlu istirahat. Tapi Sasuke memaksa ingin pergi dengan deathglare mematikan khas Uchiha.

Akhirnya Naruto nurut saja dan menawarkan diri untuk menyetir. Bisa bahaya kalau Sasuke yang sedang 'sakit' menyetir. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke kesal karena ulahnya yang memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata sehingga pria Uchiha itu merajuk.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat heran, dia merasa sikap Sasuke masih tetap sama seperti biasa kecuali jika menyangkut Hinata dan ada Hinata di depan mereka. Sasuke masih sosok pria menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih, Teme?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau marah dan merajuk?"

"Aku marah karena kau memisahkanku dengan Hinata."

Naruto menghela nafas saat dari tadi bahasan Sasuke selalu menyangkut Hinata. "Memangnya sejak kapan kalian pacaran dan saling cinta?" tanyanya dengan sok penasaran. Dia tahu jika tidak ada hubungan apapun antara Sasuke dan Hinata tapi sikap Sasuke terasa sangat-sangat-sangat aneh.

"Kami tidak pacaran tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Hari ini juga aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku, dan awas kalau kau berani menghalangiku." Ancam Sasuke dengan sadis. Tapi maaf saja ya, Sasuke. Naruto bahkan sudah menghubungi Shikamaru dan Kiba untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak menyerang Hinata di kampus nanti.

=.=

=.=

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan duduk diam di bangkunya. Di sampingnya ada Sakura dan Ino yang memandang aneh sosok Sasuke menggeram emosi di sudut kelas karena di jaga oleh Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, bahkan Chouji.

Suasana kelas saat ini mencekam. Kalau biasanya orang yang jatuh cinta akan membawa suasana yang menyenangkan bagi sekelilingnya, maka suasana yang di bawa Sasuke adalah suasana mencekam. Berawal dari Sasuke yang datang dengan tampang dan gaya biasa, tapi saat dia masuk kelas dan melihat Hinata. Dia langsung melangkah yang tentu saja langsung di tahan oleh Naruto.

Sampai di sana, semua terlihat masih normal. Dan di saat Sasuke marah-marah pada Naruto karena menghalanginya, Naruto segera meminta bantuan Shika dan Kiba yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Suasana semakin aneh saat Sasuke mulai berteriak minta lepas karena dia ingin menghampiri Hinata dan ingin memeluk gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hampir saja pegangan Shika dan Kiba terlepas setelah mendengar penuturan itu. Di sambung dengan pernyataan cinta yang berulang kali Sasuke ucapkan dengan nada keras, sudah bisa di pastikan suasana benar-benar berubah. Normal jika itu Lee yang berteriak dengan semangat membara saat menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Tapi karena itu Sasuke...

Kesurupan jin iprit adalah analisis yang paling masuk akal bagi penghuni kelas lainnya. Dari kesimpulan itulah suasana kelas jadi mencekam. Dan sekarang, Sasuke masih memandang tajam orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menghalanginya untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun?" Ino yang tidak tahan akhirnya bertanya, diikuti tatapan penasaran Sakura. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Hinata, tenang saja sayang. Aku akan segera ke tempatmu. Sabar ya sayang!"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak tahu harus menatap prihatin kearah Hinata atau Sasuke. Dan kehadiran Kakashi-sensei seolah menyelamatkan semuanya, setidaknya Sasuke akan sedikit lebih tenang kalau pelajaran sedang berlangsung... kan?

=.=

=.=

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Teme?" Hinata menoleh saat Naruto mulai mengeluh. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kantin kampus sekarang. Sasuke? dia sedang di hukum oleh Ebiki-sensei karena di kira ingin memperkosa Hinata di toilet.

Setelah di jelaskan, akhirnya dia hanya mendapat hukuman 'ringan' dari guru sangar itu.

"Padahal saat aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi, dia masih normal... walau semalam dia terlihat kesal."

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh menatap Naruto. "Semalam Sasuke-kun ke rumahmu?" Naruto mengangguk, "Kapan?"

"Ehm, sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kau memberikan jus anggur itu untukku."

Tiba-tiba keduanya tersentak untuk alasan yang berbeda. Hinata entah kenapa merasa takut jika yang meminum jus itu adalah Sasuke, tapi dia segera menepisnya jauh-jauh. Sementara Naruto tersentak karena merasa bersalah tentang jus anggur itu.

"Err... Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya... jus anggur itu..."

.

 _Flashback_

Ceklek

Naruto menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja dan memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke dengan wajah kusutnya. "Teme, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Sasuke hanya diam dan melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. Bungsu Uchiha itu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Sasuke membuka matanya, "Hinata tidak menjawab telponku." Gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Huh? Kenapa kau menelpon Hinata?"

Sasuke tersentak karena keceplosan bicara, "Itu.. aku hanya ingin bertanya tugas kelompok kita."

"Kenapa tidak tanya padaku saja, tidak perlu sampai kesal begitu hanya karena Hinata tidak menjawab telponmu." Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat ravennya itu. Jika di depan orang lain, Sasuke akan bersikap dingin dan lebih banyak diam. Bahkan di depan Hinata sekalipun, Sasuke akan bersikap biasa walau mereka bertiga jelas saling perduli satu sama lain.

Tapi jika Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdua, Sasuke akan menunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresi jika pembahasan mereka menyangkut tentang Hinata. Yah, namanya juga laki-laki normal. Walaupun sahabat sendiri, asalkan perempuan pasti tidak lepas dari bahan obrolan ringan. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke kelihatan kesal hanya karena Hinata tidak mengangkat telponnya. Padahal Naruto bisa jamin kalaupun mereka mengobrol, Sasuke akan berbicara dingin dan lebih banyak diam pada Hinata.

"Kau bodoh, tidak mungkin aku hanya bertanya tentang tugas padamu." Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto saat Sasuke mengejeknya.

"Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu. Dasar Teme!"

"Hn."

Bodo amat dengan kekesalannya, batin Naruto. Dia kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

Setelah cukup lama saling berdiam, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh pada Naruto yang tidak memperdulikannya. "Aku haus, Dobe. Mana minum untukku? Aku tamu di sini."

Naruto hanya diam, masih kesal karena ejekan Sasuke sebelumnya. Membuat Sasuke berdecak geli. Pria raven itu melirik segelas minuman di atas meja belajar, sepertinya belum di minum. Dia berdiri dan meraih gelas itu, saat dia membuka tutupnya seketika aroma anggur menguar dan membuatnya semakin haus. Tanpa pikir dua kali, dia meminum jus itu sampai habis.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan gelas kosong di tangannya. "Kenapa kau meminumnya? Itu jus anggur dari Hinata untukku, kenapa kau yang menghabiskannya sih?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Salahmu sendiri yang tidak menyediakan minum pada tamu." Sasuke menaruh kembali gelas kosong itu dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Aku pulang dulu."

Blam

Naruto hanya bisa mencak-mencak kesal saat Sasuke bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena sudah meminum minumannya. "Dasar," safirnya melirik nanar kearah gelas kosong tadi dan menghela nafas lesu, "Semoga Hinata tidak marah karena bukan aku yang meminumnya."

 _Flashback off_

.

Hinata terdiam dan tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, sementara pria pirang itu hanya nyengir salah tingkah padanya. "Maaf, Hinata. Padahal kau sudah membuatkan jus itu untukku tapi malah Teme yang meminumnya. Maaf ya."

Tubuh gadis itu lemas seketika dan kepalanya pusing. "Naruto, bisa kau antar aku pulang? Kepalaku pusing."

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tolong antar aku pulang."

"O-oke.. ayo kita pulang. Pakai mobil Teme saja, nanti aku akan kembali menjemputnya."

Oh, semoga Mrs. Gurem ada penawarnya, batin Hinata di sela kepusingannya.

=.=

=.=

Hinata berjalan lesu memasuki kamarnya, kepalanya yang terasa pusing sekarang mungkin akan meledak. Dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Dan sekarang, solusi yang dia harapkan tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

Bruk

Dia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang karena lelah. Dia baru saja pulang dari tempat Mrs. Gurem dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi.

.

 _Flashback_

Mrs. Gurem mengangguk mengerti atas cerita yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh Hinata.

"Jadi Mrs, apakah ada penawar untuk ramuan cinta itu?"

"Err... ituu..." Mrs. Gurem berdeham singkat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebenarnya, laptopku baru saja terkena virus dan membuatku terpaksa menginstal ulang. Data ramuan itu hilang jadi..." Hinata berkedip dan terdiam. Apa itu artinya tidak ada penawar? Oh, Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang juga. "Tapi aku bisa membuatnya kembali kok. Aku akan mencari komposisi bahannya dan mengumpulkan kembali data-datanya, setelah itu baru aku akan bisa membuat penawarnya."

Hinata segera menatapnya penuh harap, "Itu... tidak lama kan?"

"Ehm,, sebentar kok. Mungkin sebulan –"

"SEBULAN?" Hinata berteriak frustasi. Oh, baru sehari saja dia hampir gila, bagaimana jika sebulan? "Mrs, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat? Aku salah sasaran dan sekarang keselamatanku terancam."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan keselamatanmu yang terancam. Bukankah kau tinggal tidak menemuinya saja?"

Hinata menghela nafas, itulah yang membuatnya aneh. "Reaksinya berbeda dari apa yang kau katakan, Mrs." Wanita bernama Gurem itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Dia langsung menyerangku, mengatakan cinta dan selalu berusaha menyentuhku. Dia.. dia.. dia seperti se-seseorang... err... seperti orang gila yang terobsesi pada sesuatu."

Jujur, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya takut dan berpikir jauh tentang kewarasan Sasuke yang mulai dia pertanyakan. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke begitu karena pengaruh obat, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega karena Sasuke ternyata tidak gila. Masalahnya, dia harus segera membereskan itu semua sebelum dia yang menjadi korban dari kelakuannya sendiri.

Mrs. Gurem mengernyit mendengar reaksi yang di ceritakan Hinata. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa reaksinya begitu, obat yang dia buat seharusnya bekerja perlahan hingga semua tampak berjalan secara alami, bukannya bekerja seperti ramuan pelet yang bereaksi secara spontan. Kecuali...

"Ah, kurasa dia sangat mencintaimu." Hinata hanya melongo mendengar penuturan itu. "Orang yang meminum ramuan itu, ku rasa dia sangat mencintaimu hingga reaksinya berbeda dari apa yang aku kira."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia itu orang yang dingin dan tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia bahkan bersikap dingin dan irit bicara jika bersamaku walau kami sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal dan bersahabat. Bahkan sering kali dia bahkan tidak ingin menatapku saat kami berbicara."

Mrs. Gurem menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi jika dia memendam perasaan yang besar padamu, maka itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan kuat mengenai reaksinya. Obatku tidak akan bereaksi jika orang yang meminumnya tidak punya perasaan apapun dan tidak ada pancingan. Tapi jika dia memang lebih dulu menyukaimu, wajar jika dia hilang kendali setelah mendapat siraman dari ramuan itu."

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke? Menyukainya dengan perasaan terpendam yang sangat besar?

"Mustahil!" gumamnya pelan. "Sudahlah Mrs, yang jelas aku minta penawarnya. Aku akan menunggu dan segera hubungi aku jika sudah selesai."

Mrs. Gurem mengangguk menyetujui.

 _Flashback off_

.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian sejam yang lalu itu. Bagaimana mungkin Mrs. Gurem bisa berkesimpulan begitu? Sasuke menyukainya itu adalah yang paling mustahil. Bukannya merendah, tapi setelah mengenal pria Uchiha itu dari kecil, Hinata jelas mengetahui apa-apa saja yang di pikirkan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dan dia bahkan ragu jika 'cinta' masuk dalam daftar yang di pikirkan pria itu, apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang dirinya.. Imposible.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendudukan dirinya dan memfokuskan pikirannya. Yang sekarang harus dia lakukan bukanlah berbaring malas. Tapi dia harus memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Sasuke dengan tetap selamat sampai penawar itu selesai. Yah, sebulan ini dia harus bisa menghadapi Sasuke dengan baik tanpa harus membuat dirinya berada dalam zona bahaya.

Dan caranya... Hinata tersenyum saat ide itu muncul. Well, jika saat ini Sasuke sangat 'mencintainya', bukankah itu berarti Sasuke akan menuruti semua yang dia katakan? Baiklah, Hinata siap!

=.=

=.=

=to be continued=

=.=

.

.

Oke semuanya... berhubung publish cerita tidak bisa lewat hp, jadi aku publish beberapa cerita agar lebih mudah ke depannya, tapi... updatenya satu persatu ya... hehehe

Fic ini aku terinspirasi dari fic nya Enji86, aku nyontek tentang ramuan cintanya. Tapi cerita yang lain, aku mikir sendiri. semoga suka ya..

Don't Like Don't Flame.. :D

Salam, Rameen


	2. Chapter 2

Ramuan Cinta Salah Alamat

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Inspiration : Fic 'Jangan Bilang Tidak' by Enji86

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, AU, Typo, SasuHina fic, garing and DLDR

===.===

 _Chapter 2_

"Apa kau tidak punya rumah? Pulang sana!" Sasuke menggeram kesal karena Naruto tidak juga melepaskannya walau mereka sekarang sudah sampai di rumah. Padahal Sasuke ingin langsung ke rumah Hinata dan menyatakan cintanya tapi pria pirang itu terus saja menghalanginya.

"Err... aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kamarmu Sasuke." Naruto terdiam sesaat dan merubah perkataannya saat ingat kalau kamar Sasuke juga bisa terhubung ke kamar Hinata, "Tidak tidak, bahkan kamarmu bukan tempat yang aman. Kau setidaknya harus pindah kamar."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan kesal. "Pergi. Dari. Sini. Sekarang." Desisinya tajam, "Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Naruto menelan ludah namun tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Tidak, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh saat Mikoto dan Itachi berjalan menghampiri dengan raut wajah heran. Dan Naruto menghela nafas lega karenanya. "Bibi, Itachi-nii, syukurlah kalian ada. Tolong bantu aku menahan Sasuke." Sasuke mendelik kepada temannya, dia tidak ingin lagi di tahan oleh beberapa orang seperti di kampus tadi.

Sementara Mikoto dan Itachi hanya memandang heran maksud perkataan Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Kalau tidak dia akan keluar rumah dan menemui Hinata."

Mikoto semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke harus di halangi jika hanya ingin bertemu Hinata? Bukankah mereka sudah sering bertemu bahkan sejak kecil? Sementara Itachi hanya mengernyit melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan permintaan tolong. Dia beralih melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat kesal tanpa menahan ekspresinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Apa lagi? Aku ingin bersamanya dan menyatakan cintaku padanya." Itachi dan Mikoto terdiam, "Tapi, orang bodoh ini terus menghalangiku dari tadi pagi." Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi, "Aniki, kau harus membantuku. Aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

Err,, oke. Sekarang Itachi mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto harus menahan Sasuke. Dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu.

"Kau mencintai Hinata-chan?" Mikoto bertanya dengan ragu. Tidak masalah baginya, tapi terasa aneh saat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang terlewat blak-blakan begitu.

"Iya, aku mencintainya. Ibu setujukan jika dia jadi menantu Ibu? Aku juga akan segera melamarnya jika Ibu mau. Jadi tolong singkirkan makhluk kuning ini dariku."

Naruto hanya menggeleng saat tatapan Itachi dan Mikoto mengarah padanya. "Benar, Ibu suka jika Hinata-chan jadi menantu Ibu." Sasuke berbinar mendapat dukungan dari Ibunya. "Tapi Ibu rasa Naruto benar. Kau harus di tahan dulu untuk saat ini."

"Apa? Ibu apa maksudmu?"

"Err.. Bibi, kamar sasuke bisa terhubung dengan kamar Hinata. Jadi..."

"Baiklah, kita bawa dia ke kamarku." Saran Itachi dan selanjutnya kembali terdengar teriakan Sasuke yang mengumpat, marah, mendesis mengancam dan sebagainya karena di seret paksa oleh sahabat dan kakaknya. Sikap yang justru membuat Mikoto dan Itachi semakin yakin dengan keputusan mereka.

=.=

=.=

Hinata baru saja selesai makan malam saat Mikoto datang menemuinya. Memintanya bicara pada Sasuke karena sejak di kurung dari tadi siang, sepertinya Sasuke tengah merajuk. Dan Mikoto hanya terpikirkan Hinata untuk menghadapi dan berbicara pada Sasuke, jika memang di takutkan terjadi sesuatu, maka Mikoto, Itachi, dan Naruto akan bersedia membantu.

Hinata sebenarnya memang sudah punya rencana sendiri, tapi baru akan ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke besok. Tapi karena Mikoto sudah datang malam ini, mungkin sekaranglah dia harus melakukannya. Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Hinata menyetujui untuk ikut Mikoto agar dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan kamar Itachi yang di jadikan tempat untuk mengurung Sasuke. Sementara di sampingnya ada Itachi, Mikoto, dan Naruto yang bersedia menemani, tapi...

"Kau yakin, Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangguk akan pertanyaan Itachi. Dia memang meminta agar dijinkan bicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Tapi saat Itachi dan Mikoto mendengar cerita Naruto tentang betapa agresifnya Sasuke jika di depan Hinata, mereka jadi khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Setelah semua yakin, Itachi perlahan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam, mendapati Sasuke yang duduk menyilang tangan dengan raut wajah yang kusut. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Itachi hampir ketawa karena jawaban ketus Sasuke. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat adik manisnya itu merajuk. Sebenarnya Itachi senang-senang saja sih karena baginya sikap Sasuke itu manis, tapi jika urusannya membahayakan orang lain, Itachi lebih ingin adiknya 'normal'.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun."

Itachi tersenyum sanksi, "Yakin? Padahal yang ingin bertemu denganmu itu seorang gadis cantik tetangga sebelah."

Sasuke menoleh dan melebarkan matanya tak percaya, membuat Itachi tersenyum lebar dan membuka pintu lebih lebar hingga memperlihatkan tiga sosok lainnya di sana. "Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata menyapanya dan tersenyum manis, selanjutnya dia sudah berdiri, berlari dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata, Hinata, syukurlah aku bisa melihatmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Syukurlah."

Oke, Mikoto dan Itachi sepenuhnya percaya pada cerita Naruto. Sulung Uchiha di sana mendengus, "Kau tidak bersikap seperti seorang Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Aroma tubuh Hinata membuatnya sedikit tenang meski jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Dia ingin memeluk Hinata selamanya. Dia tidak ingin di pisahkan lagi dengan Hinata-nya.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berusaha sedikit melonggarkan pelukan itu, selain sesak, dia tidak enak dengan ketiga orang di sana. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Mereka akan memisahkan kita lagi jika aku melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau!"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Aku tidak akan pergi, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu."

Set... Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dengan intens, "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan pergi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau," Sasuke melirik yang lain dan kembali memproteksi Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalian dengarkan? Hinata ingin bicara berdua denganku, jadi jangan menghalangi kami."

"Ya, ya, ya.. dasar Teme."

"Baiklah, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kamarku saja?" tawar Sasuke membuat yang lainnya mengerutkan keningnya ragu.

Hinata mengangguk dan menoleh, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan teriak. Hehe." Jawabnya santai agar menenangkan. Sasuke menariknya dan berjalan menuju kamar bungsu Uchiha itu, meninggalkan Naruto, Itachi, dan Mikoto dalam keadaan siaga satu.

=.=

=.=

Bruk

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk tetap tenang meski dia masih ketakutan. Apalagi jika Sasuke langsung memeluknya dan menindihnya di ranjang seperti ini. "Uhm, Sasuke-kun bisa kau duduk saja?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup leher Hinata, membawa rasa geli bagi gadis Hyuuga itu. "Jadilah pacarku, hm?"

"Lepaskan atau aku akan pulang!"

Set

Sasuke langsung menarik diri mendengar ancaman itu, Hinata menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dengan berdiam diri dan menatapnya sedikit takut. Oke, dugaan Hinata benar. Sasuke akan lebih mudah di kendalikan dengan ancaman.

"Kita ke sini untuk berbicara, oke?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Hinata menenangkan diri sejenak. Dia merasa bersalah atas apapun sikap Sasuke sekarang. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Hinata hampir tercekat saat merasakan tatapan penuh cinta yang tulus di mata Sasuke. "Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata, maka dari itu jadilah pacarku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

Hinata tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Baiklah, aku akan jadi pacarmu dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Hinata mengangguk, "Syarat apa? Katakan saja, aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, sayang."

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau aku memintamu menjauh dariku?" tanya Hinata setengah menggoda jahil, dan dia sukses saat wajah Sasuke berubah murung seketika.

"Kau serius? Tapi aku mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin aku menjauhimu. Tidak bisakah syarat yang lain saja?"

Terus terang saja, Hinata semakin merasa bersalah sekarang. Sasuke seperti anak lima tahun yang sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan semua ini karena kesalahannya. Jika saja dari awal dia tidak mendapatkan ramuan itu, maka tidak mungkin begini jadinya. "Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Hinata lembut dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum senang.

"Lalu, apa syaratnya?"

"Uhm, aku ingin kau bersikap normal jika di depan orang lain."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku normal kok, malah aku tidak pernah merasa senormal ini."

"Maksudku, jangan berteriak seperti di kampus tadi, berhenti memeluk dan menyentuhku di depan umum, dan jangan bertindak seolah kau terkena lem denganku."

"Aku kan hanya ingin dekat denganmu, Hinata."

"Mau atau tidak? Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ck, iya iya." Sasuke terpaksa menyetujuinya dengan wajah kesal, setidaknya dia hanya perlu menjaga sikap di depan orang lainkan. Dia bebas jika hanya berdua dengan Hinata. "Tapi kau tetap jadi pacarku kan?" Hinata mengangguk ragu, "Aku juga punya syarat untukmu."

"Sasuke-kun!" gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menatap tak percaya, bukankah dia yang mengajukan syarat? Kenapa pria itu ikut-ikutan?

"Kalau kau tidak mau memenuhi syaratku maka aku akan tetap mengejarmu secara terang-terangan dan terus menyatakan cintaku sampai kau mencintaiku."

Mengusap wajahnya pelan, Hinata berusaha bersabar mengadapi sahabat ravennya itu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke tetap tenang sampai penawarnya jadi. "Baiklah, apa syaratnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Hinata, "Kau pacarku, tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain dan hanya boleh suka padaku saja. Tidak boleh mengabaikan telponku dan kita kencan setiap minggu, hm?"

Tidak terlalu buruk, batin Hinata. "Oke, aku setuju."

Dan senyum Sasuke semakin lebar, dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tapi belum sampai bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, sebuah tangan lebih dulu mendorong wajahnya. Membuatnya menatap Hinata bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Ng, itu... aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dengan pacarku di lakukan kalau sudah lewat sebulan." Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu, kita baru ciuman jika sudah sebulan jadian?" Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi aku ingin menciummu Hinata." Suara itu merengek dan begitu manja. "Tapi, bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah menciummu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat ingat kalau Sasuke menciumnya tadi pagi. Benar! Walau hanya sebentar, tetap saja ciuman pertamanya sudah di rebut oleh Sasuke. hah, Hinata menghela nafas miris dalam hati, padalah dia mengharapkan ciuman pertamanya berlangsung manis dan menakjubkan. Tapi malah seperti itu.

Melihat Hinata yang melamun, Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya mencium tangan saat Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Wajah Sasuke merengut dengan bibir maju. Sempat membuat Hinata terpana beberapa saat.

"Hinata, aku ingin menciummu. Kita kan sudah pacaran."

"Tidak ada ciuman, itu termasuk syaratnya." Ucap Hinata penuh ketegasan. Bagaimanapun ramuan cinta itu mengandalkan cairan. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan cairan untuk saat ini, bisa saja dia juga ikut terkena dampak ramuan itu. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali memeluk Hinata. Kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak seerat tadi. Dia merasa begitu nyaman di dekat Hinata, apalagi saat bisa menyentuh Hinata seperti ini. Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, tapi kenapa gadis itu seolah tidak percaya pada perasaannya?

"Tapi Hinata, aku boleh bilang ke semua orang kalau kita pacarankan?" Hinata mengangguk dan itu terasa di dada Sasuke, membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu. Kau hanya milikku." Dan pelukkannya kembali mengerat.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya saling terdiam dalam posisi itu. Sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Di satu sisi Hinata merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat itu, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin semuanya segera kembali seperti biasanya.

Setelah cukup, Hinata perlahan menarik dirinya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Aku ingin pulang."

Raut Sasuke kembali cemberut, "Kau bilang tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Bukan berarti aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku punya rumah dan aku harus pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

Oh, pusing di kepala Hinata kembali lagi. Setenang apapun Sasuke, tetap saja kondisinya dalam pengaruh obat sekarang. "Tidak, aku masih ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menampilkan raut sedih, "Apa kau merasa risih di dekatku?" Hinata terperanjat dengan nada suara terluka dari Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke jadi sensitif dan salah paham seperti ini.

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah sekarang, tangannya naik dan menangkup sebelah pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya lirih penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke mendongak, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan tangan Hinata di pipinya. Terasa lembut dan menyenangkan.

Onyx Sasuke terbuka saat Hinata menarik diri dan berdiri, "Aku akan pulang." Hinata segera berjalan yang di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Dan saat dia membuka pintu, dia berkedip kaget melihat Naruto, Itachi, dan Mikoto berdiri di sana. "Oh, itu.. aku permisi pulang."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Dobe. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya." Tatapan ketiga orang itu kini menatap Sasuke takjub. Sikap Sasuke sudah kembali, apa Hinata berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali normal?

"Kau sudah kembali, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan kembali menatap Hinata, dia menunduk dan mencium pipi Hinata sekilas. Membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya yang tersenyum. "Pulanglah dan istirahat, oke?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun dari Sasuke. Tak terkecuali Mikoto, Itachi, dan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu, Bibi." Hinata melangkah pergi dengan diiringi tatapan melongo dari ketiga yang lainnya, setelah itu tatapan mereka kembali kepada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap tidak perduli dan mundur lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hening meliputi ketiga orang di luar kamar itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Walau tidak kembali senormal biasa, setidaknya dia jadi sedikit jinak." Ujar Itachi dan menerima anggukan dari dua orang lainnya.

=.=

=.=

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia tidak salah mengambil langkah bukan? Dia tidak ingin siapapun tahu penyebab sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, jadi hanya itulah yang bisa dia pikirkan. Setidaknya Sasuke sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Ya, tidak apa Hinata. Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa dan semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada sentuhan dan hal-hal lain. Jadi itu tetap akan terasa seperti persahabatan biasa. Hanya status kalian saja yang berbeda. Benar, tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semua akan berjalan normal seperti biasa. Dia menoleh saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan satu pesan, dan saat dia membuka pesan itu, dia terdiam.

From : Sasuke-kun

Oyasumi, Hime. I love you. :*

Err... mungkin tidak senormal biasanya, sedikit perbedaan tidak masalahkan?

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas.

Tuk tuk..

Dia menoleh saat terdengar suara di jendela kamarnya. Jendela yang mengarah ke kamar Naruto. Dia berjalan dan membuka jendela itu, menemukan Naruto yang berdiri di sebrang sana sambil melambai tangan dan tersenyum menatapnya. Membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk, "Teme mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi bersabarlah dalam menghadapinya. Oke?" kembali Hinata mengangguk. Tentu saja dia yang harus menghadapi Sasuke, karena itu semua kesalahannya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Apa sekarang kalian pacaran?" ragu, Hinata menganguk lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai jawaban. "Jaga Sasuke ya, aku merasa dia sangat senang dengan hubungan kalian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin Sasuke pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

Hinata hanya berkedip bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Apa maksud sahabatnya bicara begitu? Sedangkan di sisi lain Hinata sedikit meringis karena pria yang dia sukai mendukung hubungannya dengan pria lain.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Oyasumi, Hinata."

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menutup jendelanya. Setelah tertutup, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Kenapa semua jadi begini?

=.=

=.=

Sasuke menatap ponselnya yang tidak kunjung menerima balasan dari Hinata. Sedikit kesal dia menaruh ponsel itu ke samping tubuhnya. Dia membuka laci dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di bawah tumpukan buku lainnya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mengambil selembar foto dari dalam buku itu. Selembar foto yang menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum manis. Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan mengelus foto itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto. Tapi aku akan buat kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu... Hinata." Dia menaruh foto itu di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Memimpikan Hinatanya.

=.=

=.=

Ke esokkan harinya, suasana di kelas Hinata kembali seperti semula walau tidak sepenuhnya berjalan normal. Terlebih setelah pengumuman Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata dan melarang semua laki-laki untuk mendekati kekasihnya. Hampir setengah kampus yang mengenal tiga sekawan itu heboh di buatnya.

Tapi siapa peduli, Sasuke justru senang jika semua orang tahu kalau Hinata adalah miliknya.

Dan saat itu, Hinata lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat menyadari jika pandangan Sasuke tak lepas darinya. Dari awal, Sasuke sudah memaksanya duduk di samping pria itu. Sejak awal pelajaran sampai sekarang, Hinata tahu jika Sasuke terus memandangnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Hinata melirik dengan wajah cemberut, "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab dengan nada berbisik seperti Hinata agar tidak ketahuan dosen di depan. "Aku bisa mati jika tidak menatapmu."

Demi saus tartar, Hinata ingin segera meloncat dari atap gedung. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu pintar merayu dan menggombal? Setahu Hinata, Sasuke adalah pria paling dingin dan paling minim ekspresi serta pelit kata yang pernah Hinata kenal setelah Ayahnya. Bahkan Neji saja lebih sering bicara dan lebih hangat ketimbang Sasuke.

Dan apa yang baru saja di dengar Hinata? Pria Uchiha itu menggombal. Menggombal dengan sangat menggelikan bagi Hinata. Oke, jika Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke dalam pengaruh ramuan, maka mungkin Hinata sudah akan merona dengan jantung berdetak karena gombalan Sasuke meski dia menyukai Naruto.

Tapi...

'Sabar Hinata, kau hanya perlu bertahan sebulan.' Batin gadis itu.

...dia tetap harus menjaga kestabilan hubungan mereka sampai penawarnya selesai.

"Hinata.."

Hinata tersentak menghindar dan menepis tangan Sasuke yang akan meraih rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa, aku hanya ingin membelai rambutmu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat syarat dariku kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Aku ingat, sayang. Tapi aku tidak menyentuhmu lebih dan tidak menciummu, aku juga tidak berteriak menyuarakan perasaanku padamu meski aku ingin. Aku hanya ingin membelai rambutmu saja, apa itu juga tidak boleh?" pria itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Tapi kita di kelas dan sedang belajar, tidak baik bermesraan di depan umum." Hinata coba menasehati.

Tapi Sasuke membuang muka kesal, "Meskipun kita hanya berdua, kau pasti tetap menjaga jarak dariku." Suara Sasuke mulai merajuk yang membuat Hinata hanya menghela nafas lagi. Memang sih, Hinata menghindari Sasuke. Bahkan saat tadi Sasuke menjemputnya, saat mereka di dalam mobil, saat Sasuke menarik Hinata ke koridor sepi untuk setidaknya sedikit bermesraan atau mencium gadis itu, Hinata selalu menghindar dengan baik.

Hinata tidak ingin membuat hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, sedikit ketakutan muncul di hatinya. Dia jelas tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sasuke jika benar pria itu mencintainya, Hinata juga tidak yakin bisa sepenuh hati menjalani hubungan ini di saat dia mencintai Naruto, dia hanya takut Sasuke akan tersiksa dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak Hinata jalani sepenuh hati. Di samping itu semua, Hinata selalu merasa seolah ia di tarik dalam dimensi lain setiap kali menatap onyx Sasuke yang memandangnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Bukan hanya sekarang Hinata merasakannya, sebelum Sasuke meminum ramuan itu, bahkan sejak lama, Hinata sebenarnya sering kali merasakan tatapan itu dari Sasuke walau dia selalu menepisnya karena setiap kali dia ingin melihat mata Sasuke lebih dalam, Sasuke pasti langsung menghindar atau melakukan hal dan mengucapkan kata-kata dingin yang membuat Hinata membuang jauh perasaan itu.

Dan sekarang, Hinata justru takut karena Sasuke dengan jelas selalu menunjukkan tatapan itu. Hinata... hanya takut hatinya berpaling.

"Hinata," gadis itu tersentak saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Lavender Hinata menatap tanpa ekspresi pada genggaman tangan pria itu, genggaman Sasuke begitu hangat di tangannya. Apa Sasuke memang selalu sehangat ini? Batinnya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menelan ludah saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata menggeleng pelan guna menepis sedikit keterpakuannya dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan biasa.

"Kencan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja, bagaimana kalau sore ini?"

Hinata mengerjap bingung, Sasuke pasti akan merajuk lagi jika dia menolak tapi jika dia menerima... "Uhm, itu..." Hinata memutar otak, dia harus mencari tempat yang ramai untuk kencan agar menghindari hal-hal negatif yang mungkin akan terjadi, "..uhm, nonton... bola?"

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran dan bingung, "Sejak kapan kau suka nonton bola?"

"Uhm, itu... ku dengar SMA Konoha akan melawan SMA Nagashi. Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa lalu saat kita jadi siswa SMA Konoha dan meramaikan pertandingan. Tidak salah kan?" Hinata tersenyum kikuk, meyakinkan jika alasannya masuk akal. Yah, kalau mereka kencan di stadion, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam... kan?

Sasuke menarik nafas dan mengeratkan genggamannya dan di tangan Hinata, selanjutnya senyum yang manis dan menawan hadir di bibirnya. Sanggup membuat Hinata terpaku untuk sesaat. "Baiklah, kita akan menonton pertandingannya nanti sore." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, tanpa sadar jika Hinata semakin terpaku.

Walau mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil, Hinata sangat sangat sangat jarang melihat senyum manis bungsu Uchiha itu. Hinata tidak tahu ramuan itu membuatnya sial atau justru bersyukur karena bisa melihat banyak ekspresi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

=.=

=.=

"Kalian mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata akan pergi.

Hinata tersenyum dan menjawab santai, "Kami ingin nonton pertandingan bola. Apa Naruto-kun ingin ikut?"

"Benar –"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke segera menyela cepat dan melarang tegas Naruto untuk ikut. Onyx itu memandang Hinata tidak suka, "Kita akan berkencan, sayang. Kenapa kau ingin mengajak si dobe ini?" Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto dengan delikan tajam, "Dan kau, sebaiknya jangan coba-coba ikut kami. Karena kami akan ber-ken-can. Paham?"

Naruto hanya bisa memutar matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku tidak akan ikut."

"Bagus!" ucap Sasuke dengan senang, berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedikit kecewa. Jika Naruto ikut, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu khawatir. Walau di tempat umum, Hinata tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

"Teme," Naruto memanggil saat Sasuke ingin masuk ke mobilnya, saat bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh, Naruto tersenyum "Semoga sukses."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lalu masuk ke mobil.

Naruto melihat mobil Sasuke yang melaju dengan tangan di balik kepalanya. Dia senang melihat sahabat ravennya itu sekarang. Sasuke terlihat lebih hidup sejak berpacaran dengan Hinata, itulah yang di lihat Naruto. Dan pria pirang itu akan mendoakan kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya.

=.=

=.=

Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh siapapun yang menganggu. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa dengan pria itu. Selama kencan berlangsung, Sasuke juga tidak terlihat senang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kencan kita?"

"Tentu saja aku senang," Sasuke menjawab cepat dan kemudian kembali memasang wajah murungnya. "Aku merasa ini bukan kencan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Hinata menatapnya penasaran.

"Ayolah, sayang. Bahkan sejak tadi kau selalu menolak genggaman tanganku, kau juga tidak mau kita berfoto bersama, selama pertandingan pun kau tidak peduli padaku, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, bahkan sampai malam beginipun kita tidak ubahnya seperti teman yang sedang berjalan biasa."

Hinata merasa bersalah saat Sasuke menunduk lesu dan terlihat sedih. Sudah dari awal gadis itu menduga, hubungan ini hanya akan menyakiti Sasuke karena Hinata tidak menjalaninya sepenuh hati. Sasuke yang saat ini 'sangat mencintainya' pasti akan kesal dan sedih jika Hinata selalu menghindarinya. Tapi Hinata juga tidak mau terlalu jauh mengambil peran sebagai pacar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Padahal aku sudah sejak lama selalu ingin berkencan berdua denganmu." Suara Sasuke lirih dan penuh kesedihan, membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah, "Dari dulu aku selalu ingin menggandeng tanganmu saat kita berjalan, berbicara seru dan tertawa bersama. Tapi..." Sasuke semain menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke sedih. "Baiklah, memangnya apa yang Sasuke-kun inginkan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke mendongak, "Aku ingin kita hanya berdua saja, sayang. Seperti kekasih lainnya, bermesraan dan bebas menyatakan cinta."

Gadis itu meringis mendengar kata bermesraan. Tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya. "Kita coba perlahan ya? Aku belum terbiasa punya pacar, kita jalani dulu seperti ini dan perlahan-lahan mencoba seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, oke?"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyipit, Hinata mengangguk, "Kapan kita akan mencobanya?"

"Uhm, mungkin... bisa di mulai dari ciuman pertama kita... sebulan lagi..."

"Hinataaaa..." dan Hinata hanya menggigit bibir saat Sasuke kembali merajuk dan merengek.

=.=

=.=

Langit malam terlihat cerah dengan taburan bintang yang bersinar, bulanpun terlihat mengintip dari balik awan. Udara sejuk yang menenangkan membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sesekali lavendernya melirik Naruto yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit.

Hinata baru saja selesai makan malam dan memasuki kamarnya saat dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk jendelanya. Jendela yang mengarah ke kamar Naruto. Dan saat dia membuka jendela itu, Naruto tersenyum menatapnya. Mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di rumah pohon penghubung kamar mereka yang tentu saja langsung di terima oleh Hinata.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk berdua di rumah pohon itu dalam suasana yang hening dan menenangkan.

"Langitnya cantik." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk akan perkataan Naruto. "Ada seseorang yang selalu bilang kalau langit itu cantik meski keadaan mendung sekalipun. Dia sangat suka langit."

Hinata menoleh dan menatap bingung, siapa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Naruto?

"Saat langit cerah di siang hari, dia akan tersenyum. Saat langit mendung dan hujan, dia akan senang. Dan saat langit di penuhi bintang, dia akan sanggup melihatnya berjam-jam." Lagi, Naruto berbicara.

"Siapa?" Hinata bertanya ragu karena rasa penasarannya.

"Saara."

Hinata mengernyit, "Saara?"

"Ah," Naruto menoleh kaget saat dia ingat kalau Hinata tidak mengenal Saara, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Haha,, maaf aku lupa cerita. Saara adalah teman yang ku kenal di media sosial. Awalnya kami hanya saling berkomentar, lalu berteman dan sering mengobrol bersama. Bahkan minggu lalu kami ketemuan. Dia berusia setahun di atas kita tapi tetap asik di ajak ngobrol."

Senyum Hinata memudar saat melihat binar di mata Naruto. Pria pirang itu terlihat sangat senang membicarakan gadis bernama Saara itu, apa... "Kau menyukainya?" ...pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

Naruto tersentak dan wajahnya sedikit merona, Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan tertawa pelan, "Hehehe,,, kelihatan jelas ya?"

Deg

Seolah ada yang mengikatnya, Hinata terpaku tak bergerak. Matanya menatap dalam manik safir biru Naruto yang saat ini masih tertawa senang sambil menceritakan gadis bernama Saara tadi... "Aku rasa dia gadis yang baik, dan akhir-akhir ini sangat menyenangkan saat bersamanya," ...Hinata tidak lagi mendengar celotehan Naruto.

Kepalanya menunduk dan air mata yang mengancam di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sakit saat mendnegar sendiri jika orang yang dia sukai menyukai gadis lain. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang mengancam keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hinata?" gadis itu menoleh saat Naruto memanggilnya terkejut, "Kau menangis?" Tangan Hinata terangkat dan memegang pipinya, dia tidak sadar jika air mata yang dia tahan sudah lolos begitu saja. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Hinata menundukkan kembali kepalanya saat Naruto bertanya khawatir. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan sesuatu dari Naruto. Selama ini, kecuali perasaannya, Hinata selalu menceritakan semua hal pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Sekarang dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia tengah patah hati oleh pernyataan orang yang sekarang bertanya khawatir padanya.

"Hinata.." gadis itu tetap menunduk tanpa bicara, "Ya ampun, kau ini." Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambut indigo panjang itu. "Kalau ada masalah jangan di simpan sendiri, ceritakan padaku. Aku ini sahabatmu, aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu adikku. Jangan seperti ini."

Air mata Hinata semakin turun kala mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Meski tanpa suara, dia terus menangis menjatuhkan air matanya. Orang yang dia cintai hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan malah menyukai gadis lain. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara yang mereka kenali sebagai sahabat mereka yang lain terdengar, mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamar Naruto dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal. "Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku? Kalian berselingkuh?"

"Apa?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng cepat, "Teme, kau salah paham, ini tid –"

"Asal kau tahu, Hinata. Aku yang mencintaimu, AKU... bukan dia." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto. Niat awalnya untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Naruto langsung hilang saat melihat sahabat dan pacarnya berpelukan.

"Teme.." Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata sekilas dan langsung bergerak mengejar Sasuke. "Teme, tunggu dulu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras dan menarik rambutnya. Perasaannya sedang sangat kacau, dan kehadiran Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kami-sama... apalagi ini?" teriaknya tertahan. Apa dia tidak bisa untuk sejenak saja menikmati fase patah hatinya di pelukan sang pujaan hati?

=.=

=.=

Hinata mengernyit saat menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Masih enggan membuka mata dari tidur malamnya yang damai, Hinata membiarkan hal itu dan menyamankan posisinya.

Kelang beberapa menit, dia kembali terbangun lantaran belaian di rambutnya sedikit menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan setengah sadar dia mengernyit saat mendapati dada bidang seseorang di depannya. Dia mengucek matanya dan memperjelas penglihatannya agar lebih fokus, dan saat ia mendapatkan kefokusan itu. Dia mendongak.

"Malam, sayang. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Antara ingin menjerit dan menangis, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis lama sebelum tidur sudah lelah untuk menangis lagi, apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" dia mencoba melepas pelukan pria itu tapi justru pelukan itu semakin erat. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku? Bukankah itu perbuatan tidak baik saat kau masuk ke kamar seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan saat aku iseng melihat jendelamu, jendelamu terbuka jadi aku masuk saja."

Hinata menghela nafas dan lebih memperhatikan wajah pria di depannya itu. Terlihat sedikit murung. Jika saja Sasuke dalam keadaan 'normal', sudah pasti Hinata biasa akan ekspresi datar pria itu. Tapi pria itu sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak normal' dan akan lebih wajar jika dia tersenyum, bukannya menampilkan wajah murung.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sedikit murung." Tanya Hinata akhirnya mencoba perduli, percuma saja mengusir pria itu untuk sekarang.

Sasuke semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Sedikit murung katamu? Dan kau bertanya kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Aku baru saja melihat kekasihku selingkuh dengan sahabatku, dan kau bertanya kenapa? Aku cemburu, aku marah, aku kesal."

Memijit pelipisnya pelan, Hinata hanya menghembus nafas lelah. Sifat Sasuke yang di luar kendali seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. "Aku tidak selingkuh, kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya sementara aku melihat sendiri kau dan dia berpelukan." Sasuke membuang muka, "Padahal kalau bersamaku, kau bahkan menolak genggaman tanganku." Lanjutnya sedikit pelan dengan nada merajuk.

Dia baru saja patah hati dan sekarang harus menghadapi orang yang merajuk? Hinata serasa ingin loncat dan kabur saja dari kamarnya.

"Aku tahu," suara Sasuke melirih dan miris "Aku tahu kau mencintainya." Lavender Hinata terbelalak akan hal itu. Sejak kapan Sasuke tahu perasaannya pada Naruto? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke bahkan terlihat tidak perduli padanya? Persahabatan mereka tidak berjalan terlalu dekat sampai harus bisa memahami satu sama lain, apalagi sampai mengetahui perasaan seperti ini.

"Tapi bisakah," Hinata mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin bertanya darimana Sasuke tahu perasaannya saat pria itu kembali berbicara, "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu kau mencintainya tapi aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa mencintaiku. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, aku mohon Hinata, beri aku kesempatan."

Pandangan onyx itu begitu nanar dengan sorot memohon. Tidak! Hinata tidak pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha. Apalagi Sasuke dengan segala sifat dinginnya, dengan segala kesempurnaannya, Hinata tidak akan pernah menduga tatapan seperti itu di lihatnya dari Sasuke seperti sekarang.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya yang sudah sangat mengubah karakteristik seseorang. Dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

"Hinata.."

Gadis itu menarik nafas dan menangkup sebelah pipi Sasuke, "Aku jujur saat aku bilang aku tidak selingkuh," suaranya lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan untuk pria itu "Saat itu... Naruto bilang kalau dia menyukai seorang gadis dan aku... aku.."

"Kau patah hati?" sambung Sasuke dengan tepat, Hinata mengangguk kecil karena percuma jika dia mengelak, Sasuke sudah mengetahui isi hatinya. "Karena itu sekarang matamu bengkak?" lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

Sebenarnya dia sudah ingin menangis lagi. Dia memang menangis lama sebelumnya, tapi dia selalu berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin jadi orang yang begitu lemah dan rapuh, dia menahan emosinya dan juga air matanya meski itu tidak berhasil. Dan sekarang, dia tiba-tiba ingin menangis lagi.

Sasuke menatap sendu kekasihnya, ia tahu jika Hinata ingin menangis, karena itulah dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengubur wajah Hinata di dadanya, mencoba memberi kekuatan dan penghiburan.

Entah kenapa, Hinata pun tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangisnya pecah. Dia kembali menangis tanpa di tahan, isakannya terdengar beriringan dengan air matanya yang membasahi baju Sasuke. Pelukan pria itu terasa begitu hangat hingga membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat saat tangis Hinata semakin kuat. Suasana malam yang hening terasa mengiris dengan suara tangisan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kecuali hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai kepala serta punggung gadis itu agar lebih tenang.

Menit berlalu dan tangis Hinata perlahan mereda, membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati wajah tenang kekasihnya yang sudah kembali tidur. Senyum miris tertoreh di bibirnya, dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap dan menghapus jejak basah air mata di wajah cantik itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cantik basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai ku saja?" dia mulai berbicara sendiri, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Dia tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu itu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak buka hatimu untukku? Lihatlah aku, Hinata. Aku di sini yang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Dia mengecup hangat kening gadis itu setelah berbicara.

Hatinya sakit melihat kekasih yang dia cintai menangis karena pria lain. Dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kekasihnya lagi, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat kekasihnya menangis, sekalipun jika itu sahabat pirangnya sendiri.

=.=

=.=

=to be continued=

=.=

.

.

Holla Holla... :D Chapter 2 up dan selanjutnya chap terakhir. Fic ini Rameen buat singkat dan alurnya cepat, jadi harap maklum kalau chap depan akan lebih banyak penjelasan dari pada adegan.

Oke lah... Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah review, faf, follow, kritik dan saran. Kita doakan bersama semoga Sasuke bisa cepat mendapatkan hati dan cinta Hinata, amiin.

Special thanks to :

Sukanyaanimesamakpop : Syukur deh kalau bagus, iya ini SasuHina..

Sasuhina69 : Iya, Sasuke udah suka Hina dari awal..

Blue Shafier And Green Emerald : Oke, makasih kritiknya.. udah aku ganti di chap ini. 'onyx' kan?

Miyuchin2307 : Aku usahakan biar nggak lama ya...

Clareon : Waaahhh,,, ada juga yang sama-sama suka Shinshi... :D Berarti kamu udah baca fic 'jangan bilang tidak' dong.. baguslah, jadi sedikit mengerti tentang ramuannya... hehehe...

Naruruhina : Oke deh..

Hime : Sabar buk... nih di lnjut.. :D

Lovehinatalovely : Sarannya untuk naikin rating harus dengan berat hati aku tolak. Kenapa? Karena aku kasihan sama Hinata kalau Sasuke berhasil grape-grape dia... hahahaha... bercanda, sebenarnya aku nggak ahli buat 'adegan', jadi yahh... cukup di T aja... :D

One : Ya ya ya,, sayngnya Sasuke udah buta karena CINTA... #ahai..

Aindri961 : hohohoh,,, gregetan ya... emang sengaja... wkwkwkwk... nih aku lanjutin deh..

Hyugahime : Iya, ini 3shot, chap depan ending deh..

Guest : siiippp dah..

Lia330 : Hidup SHL... #Sasuke emang mengerikan..

NurmalaPrieska : Oh ya? Fic sh yang mana? Aku penasaran deh... tapi udah discontinued ya... :( ... kenapa cerita yang discontinued masih suka di pajang ya...

Lovely sasuhina : Nah, udah tahu kan gimana cara Hina menghadapi Sasu? Penawarnya tetap jadi kok, kan nggak seru kalau Sasu teru-terusan di bawah pengaruh ramuan... anak-anak ntar gimana?

Hanayou70 : Syukur deh kalau suka. Ide cerita ini sebenarnya punya Enji86, tapi aku ubah di perkembangan ceritanya.. Cuma nyontek ide tentang ramuannya.. aku suka fic itu soalnya... hehehe, makasih udah baca and review,,,

Namelia : oke deh...

Shionna Akasuna : aku usahakan up kilat. Buat marga Naruto, aku tetap pakai Uzumaki (always), tapi kalau ngomong tentang kediamannya, aku emang selalu nulis Namikaze. 'Kediaman Namikaze' itukan menunjukkan Minato sebagai kepala keluarga. Oh, kalau tentang pasangan Naru, di sini aku undang Saara aja... nggak apa kan? :D

Lavender u : Iya iya ini di lanjut,,, sabar buk... hehehe... tapi baguslah kalau berhasil buat kamu penasaran..

Hime Hime Lavender : Iya, Sasu kan emang makhluk tampan yang nyeremin… :D

Mae626 : nih..

.

.

Segitu aja. See you next chapter minna-san..

Salam, Rameen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Naruto-kun?"

Pria pirang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu menoleh saat sebuah panggilan terdengar dari sahabatnya yang terlihat sekarang sedang menyiram bunga di perkarangan rumahnya. Tersenyum senang, Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Pagar pembatas rumah mereka hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa, jadi tidak sulit untuk berkomunikasi dari pagar.

"Oh, Hai Hinata. Wah kau rajin sekali ya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. "Apa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya saat melihat penampilan rapi Naruto. Bukankah mereka tidak ada jadwal kuliah di hari Sabtu begini?

"Hehehe,,, bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku tampan?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan juga, tapi Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku ingin bertemu Saara. Ah ya, menurutmu apa aku harus membawa bunga?"

Hinata terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, fokus sejenak pada tanaman yang ia siram sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum paksa. "Mungkin akan bagus jika kau membawa bunga."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto mengangguk sambil berpikir, "Baiklah, akan aku beli bunga mawar saat perjalanan kesana. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata. Jaa ne.." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum miris di tempat.

"Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lirih kemudian.

.

"Apa kau juga suka?"

Hinata tersentak dan berbalik, cukup kaget mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sasuke-kun? Kau disini?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau juga suka jika aku membawakan dan memberimu bunga?"

Hinata mengernyit sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Pasti tadi Sasuke mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto tentang bunga. Gadis itu berbalik dan kembali menyiram tanaman disana tanpa menjawab.

Wajah Sasuke menekuk karena merasa di abaikan. Dia mendekat dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Cukup heran dan lega saat Hinata tidak melakukan pemberontakan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan suka." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sembari berpikir untuk menyusun rencana tentang kencan mereka berikutnya. Selanjutnya, senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Baiklah, sayang. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kencan. Kau bersiaplah, dan aku akan menjemputmu segera. Hm?"

Cuph.. tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Disisi lain, Hinata terdiam. Tangannya terangkat memegang pipinya yang tadi di kecup Sasuke, pacarnya. Ya, pacarnya! Bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Lavendernya kembali melirik halaman rumah Naruto yang sepi dengan tatapan sendu, lalu dia berbalik dan melihat perkarangan rumah Sasuke yang juga terlihat sepi.

Apa nasibnya memang harus bersama Sasuke dan melupakan Naruto?

Tidak! Dia menggeleng. Sasuke begitu karena ramuan yang dia berikan dari Mrs. Gurem yang berarti belum tentu Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin secepat itu dapat melupakan Naruto. Tapi...

' _Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu kau mencintainya tapi aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa mencintaiku. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, aku mohon Hinata, beri aku kesempatan.'_

...kata-kata Sasuke semalam kembali bermain di kepalanya. Apa dia harus memberikan kesempatan itu? Tapi Sasuke pasti akan melupakan perasaannya setelah meminum panawar itu.

"Hah, mungkin aku jalani dulu saja sementara waktu. Setidaknya Sasuke-kun tidak akan sedih lagi."

Dia mengangguk setuju dengan pilihannya. Tidak akan adil bagi Sasuke jika pria raven itu hanya akan terluka dalam hubungan ini. Sambil menunggu penawarnya, Hinata akan menjalankan hubungan ini sepenuh hati.

=====.=====

Ramuan Cinta Salah Alamat

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Inspiration : Fic 'Jangan Bilang Tidak' by Enji86

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, AU, Typo, SasuHina fic, garing and DLDR

===.===

Hari itu, setelah keputusan Hinata, dia segera bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke datang menjemputnya, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat pria itu membawa sebuket bunga lili yang menjadi bunga kesukaannya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata senang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu serius dengan perkataannya yang akan membuat Hinata bahagia dan akan membuat Hinata mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Hinata. Terbukti dengan perilakunya yang selalu melakukan apapun yang menjadi kesukaan Hinata.

Dia akan mengajak Hinata berkencan setiap hari. Membawa bunga atau makanan kesukaan Hinata setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Mengucapkan kata cinta di setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, tidak perduli secara langsung maupun melewati telpon. Sasuke juga selalu membicarakan hal-hal lain yang jauh dari Naruto, bahkan Sasuke selalu berusaha menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

Hinata sendiri entah sadar atau tidak akan tingkah pria itu. Seingatnya, dia hanya akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindari Sasuke yang merajuk.

=.=

=.=

Hinata berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya dengan tangan bertopang dagu, kening berkerut, dan mata yang menatap bingung sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di nakas samping ranjangnya. Foto yang menunjukkan gambar dia bersama Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang es krim. Foto yang sebelumnya adalah fotonya bersama Naruto saat kelulusan SMA sekarang berganti dengan fotonya bersama Sasuke saat kencan mereka minggu lalu.

Hinata mengerjap dan menggaruk kepalanya risih. Masalahnya, sejak kapan foto itu berganti?

Yup, Hinata tidak ingat pernah mengganti foto itu. Tiba-tiba saja fotonya sudah berganti, bahkan fotonya bersama sang Ayah yang terpajang di dinding juga sudah berganti dengan fotonya bersama Sasuke. Apa saat dia pergi, kamarnya di masuki oleh orang lain dan menggati semua foto itu? Kalau memang iya, maka tetangga Uchiha sebelah rumah bisa di jadikan tersangka utama.

"Haah.."

Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit. Mengingat jika sekarang dia mungkin akan bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dimana-mana. Tidak hanya di kamarnya saja, di seluruh barang miliknya, ada stiker Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan tertempel disana, bahkan setiap kontak yang ada di ponselnya akan memiliki foto kontak gambar Sasuke. Pernah sekali Hinata sempat terbengong saat ponselnya menerima panggilan dari sang Ayah dengan foto Sasuke terpajang di layarnya.

"Hmp.." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa mengingat tingkah konyol Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak sekarang. Melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang sampai tidak perduli dia terlihat konyol atau tidak.

Hinata meraih bantal guling masih dengan memandang langit-langit sambil menahan senyum, dia memeluk guling itu erat di dadanya. Saat dia melirik sekilas kearah guling itu, dia tersentak kaget saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum disana. Dia mengerjap dan lebih memperhatikan wajah itu. Sedetik kemudian, tawanya pecah saat menyadari jika itu adalah stiker yang menempel disana.

"Hihihi,,, Sasuke-kun, kau lucu sekali. Hahaha..." dia menggeleng sambil tertawa menatap wajah di stiker yang tertempel di guling itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke langit-langit kamar sembari berusaha meredap tawanya. "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..."

Tapi detik selanjutnya, dia terdiam. Tawanya hilang dan senyumnya lenyap.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kali ini dia menyebut nama itu dengan nada heran penuh tanya. Sejak kapan dia jadi sering menyebut nama itu? Biasanya saat dia sendirian, pasti nama Naruto lah yang dia sebut berulang kali. Jadi kenapa sekarang malah nama Sasuke?

Hinata mengelilingkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba datang dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke telah menggeser posisi Naruto. Pria Uchiha itu selalu mengisi hari-harinya, mengisi setiap sela waktunya, mengisi setiap sisi di kamarnya, mengisi semua foto di ponselnya, mengisi semua stiker di setiap barang-barangnya. Bahkan bungsu Uchiha itu telah mengisi setiap cela di pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk memikirkan Naruto lagi. Sasuke membuat semua apa yang di lakukan dan di pikirkan Hinata hanya tentangnya seorang.

Sasuke... benar-benar telah menggantikan Naruto di hidupnya.

Tapi, apa benar begitu? Sebegitu cepatnyakan dia melupakan Naruto dan menggantinya dengan pria lain?

Hinata meraih ponselnya dan mengecek daftar panggilan disana. Sasuke, Ayah, Sakura, Naruto. Bahkan daftar panggilan yang dulu selalu menjadikan kontak Naruto di urutan pertama, sekarang berubah menjadi Sasuke yang berada di urutan pertama. Hinata sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia berbicara dengan Naruto di telpon.

Dulu, dia akan lebih sering berbicara dengan Naruto. Kalau dia menelpon atau di telpon Sasuke, paling percakapan mereka tidak lebih dari lima menit. Tapi sekarang, mereka bahkan bisa mengobrol sampai dua jam. Setiap malam saja, setidaknya Sasuke ingin mereka berbicara lima belas menit sebelum tidur. Kalau Hinata tidak mengangkat atau menghindarinya, maka keesokan harinya Hinata akan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menekuk kesal dengan kerutan di kening dan omelan di bibir.

Hah, bahkan Hinata sampai lupa bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang sebenarnya saat pria itu normal.

=.=

=.=

"Sayang?" Sasuke memanggil heran saat melihat kekasihnya melamun. "Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang di pikirkannya semalam masih terbawa hingga sekarang. "Aku tidak melamun, Sasuke-kun." Dia mengelak lembut. Tidak ingin menghancurkan kencan mereka kali ini.

Yah, sebenarnya sih Hinata sudah lelah dengan kata kencan. Toh setiap hari mereka akan pergi keluar bersama entah atas nama 'kencan' atau jalan-jalan biasa. Terserahlah, Hinata tidak terlalu perduli.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke bertanya sanksi, "Kalau kau tidak melamun, lalu kenapa kau makan sampai belepotan begini?" Sasuke meraih tissue dan mengelap sudut bibir Hinata yang terlihat belepotan dengan potongan keju dari kue yang mereka makan saat ini.

Hinata hanya diam, membiarkan Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlakuan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Seandainya Sasuke benar-bena rmencintainya dan dia bisa menerima Sasuke sepenuhnya, mungkin dia sudah sangat bahagia. Batin Hinata tersenyum miris.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Hinata tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mendekat kearahnya. Saat dia sadar dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlalu dekat, refleks dia mundur dengan cepat. Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang suka memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menciumnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, Hinata masih berusaha untuk tetap menghindar.

"Hinata..." gadis itu menghela nafas saat Sasuke merengek. "Ayolah, hanya satu ciuman. Kita sudah hampir sebulan tapi belum pernah berciuman."

Gadis Hyuuga itu diam menatapnya. Sebulan? Mereka pacaran sudah hampir sebulan? Kenapa Hinata tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah terlewati selama itu. Apa dia sudah terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke hingga lupa waktu?

Tapi yang terpenting... apa penawarnya sudah jadi?

"Lihat, kau melamun lagi." Ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali tersentak kecil.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dengan raut wajah kesal. Perlahan Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Bukankah sudah ku bilang sebulan? Ini belum sebulan."

"Ada apa dengan keinginan anehmu itu? Bahkan banyak orang yang sudah berciuman saat mereka belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tapi kau terus saja menolakku." Mata Sasuke menyipit, "Apa kau mengerjaiku?"

Hinata terkikik dengan tuduhan Sasuke. kalau di bilang mengerjai sih, bisa. Karena nyatanya itu hanyalah karangan Hinata untuk menghindari ciuman dengan Sasuke. Tapi tidak mungkin Hinata jujurkan?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Hinata berdiri sambil memebawa tasnya. "Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

"Oh, kau tidak sedang pura-pura ke toilet terus kabur meninggalkanku kan?" Sasuke berujar sinis yang semakin menambah kikikan Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, oke?!" ucap Hinata lalu melangkah pergi.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dengan diam. Dia menghela nafas dan bertopang dagu sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya. "Hinata, apa kau belum bisa mencintaiku?"

.

.

Hinata mengunci satu bilik toilet dengan perlahan. Dia meraih ponselnya dari tas dan meghubungi sebuah nomor yang tersimpan disana.

' _Hallo..'_ terdengar jawaban di sebrang sana setelah nada tunggu ketiga.

"Hallo, Mrs. Apa kau masih ingat aku? Aku Hinata."

' _Oh, Hinata. Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Aku baru akan menghubungi sore ini untuk mengatakan kalau penawarnya sudah jadi. Tapi kau menelpon duluan.'_

"Pe-penawarnya su-sudah jadi?" Gurem mengiyakan di ujung sana. Hinata terdiam, apa dia masih menginginkan penawar itu saat dia sendiri sudah lupa waktu karena menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan melupakan kejadian sebulan ini jika meminum penawar itu?

' _Hallo...?'_

"Ah, maaf." Hinata tersentak karena panggilan Gurem. "Ehm, apa aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang?"

' _Tentu saja.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Dia... harus tetap menyelesaikan masalah ini.

=.=

=.=

Hinata melirik ke samping dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyetir, walau sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku... aku ingin ke rumah temanku dulu sebelum pulang."

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum, dia mengangguk dan mengelus pelan tangan Hinata. "Baiklah kita kesana dulu, dimana rumah temanmu?"

"Uhm itu... aku bisa pergi sendiri." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya akan perkataan Hinata. "Jadi nanti aku turun di depan jalan Beika dekat stasiun."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan menunggu." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Hinata menghela nafas dan balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok, ya Sasuke-kun? Bolehkan?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengantar?"

"Bukan tidak boleh. Hanya saja..." Hinata menarik tangan dan mengalihkan tatapannya, "Ehm, temanku itu sangat cantik. Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan suka dengannya.."

Alasan tidak logis!

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali meraih tangan Hinata. "Jadi sekarang kau mulai cemburu dengan gadis lain yang dekat padaku, hm?" Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai respon. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sendiri biar tidak khawatir. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, oke?"

"Oke, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengangguk.

=.=

=.=

Hinata memandang dalam diam botol di hadapannya. Sebotol cairan yang terasa sama dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sebulan yang lalu. Mrs. Gurem tidak salah memberinya penawarkan?

"Ini... penawarnya?" tanyanya ragu dengan kening mengernyit.

"Tentu saja. Langsung kau berikan saja padanya dan kurang dari semenit maka reaksinya akan langsung tercipta." Hinata mengangguk mengerti sambil meraih botol itu. "Ku pikir kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak lagi menelponku dan bertanya tentang perkembangan panawar itu, bahkan sekarangpun ekspresimu terlihat ragu. Jadi kupikir kau tidak memerlukan penawarnya lagi karena sudah menikmati apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafas dan menunduk. Sejujurnya dia memang sedikit ragu tentang penawar itu. Entah kenapa, dia takut jika Sasuke akan benci padanya setelah apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin Sasuke akan melupakan semua yang terjadi sebulan ini. Atau lebih parahnya, Sasuke akan melupakannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Setitik kegelisahan dan rasa tak rela timbul di hatinya saat dia harus membayangkan kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan kembali seperti dulu. Sebatas sahabat yang tidak akan banyak komunikasi dan kepedulian. Membayangkan jika Sasuke yang bersikap dingin dengannya dulu kembali dan membuatnya kembali patah hati, Hinata ingin sekali membuang penawar itu.

Tapi... pertanyaan lain muncul. Jika Sasuke kembali bersikap dingin dan menjauhinya, kenapa dia harus patah hati? Apa dia benar-benar sudah mencintai bungsu Uchiha tampan itu? Oh My, bahkan Hinata sudah menambahkan kata 'tampan' dalam sebutannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Hah?" Hinata tersentak dan linglung sesaat karena teguran Gurem dan hal itu sudah membuat Gurem yakin kalau Hinata pasti tidak mendengar penjelasannya.

"Dengarkan jika aku bicara," Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk. "Saat kau berikan penawar itu, reaksinya akan timbul kurang dari semenit. Dan setelah dia meminum penawarnya, dia akan tetap ingat kejadian sebulan yang ia lakukan. Dan penawar ataupun ramuan sebelumnya tidak memiliki efek samping apapun."

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar itu. Jadi setelah Sasuke meminum penawar itu, dia akan tetap ingat kejadian sebulan ini? Semuanya? Tentang kencan dan pembicaraan mereka? Apa Sasuke juga akan ingat dengan perasaannya?

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya lesu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ragu, nona manis?"

Hinata menatap wanita di depannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah Mrs, aku hanya takut dia akan membenciku karena tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan. Memberinya ramuan cinta, membuatnya bersikap di luar kendali dan hanya bisa menyakitinya setelah itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, dia sendiri yang meminum ramuan itu tanpa sengaja. Kau ingin memberikan ramuan itu pada orang yang kau sukai, tapi dia yang malah meminumnya. Jadi kau tidak salah."

"Tetap saja aku salah. Seandainya dari awal aku tidak punya pikiran apapun tentang ramuan cinta itu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan melihat sisi lain dari dirinya." Hinata tersentak dan menatap Gurem tak percaya. "Benarkan? Dalam pengaruh ramuan itu, dia pasti ingin selalu dekat denganmu hingga membuat kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan kalau sekarang kau menjadi ragu tentang penawarnya, berarti kau pasti telah menemukan sesuatu darinya yang membuatmu mulai menyukainya hingga takut dia membencimu. Hanya itu kesimpulan yang masuk akal."

Memang, Hinata setuju. Kalau saja dia tidak membeli ramuan itu dan Sasuke tidak salah minum, Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu sisi lembut dan hangat dari sahabat Uchihanya itu. Dia juga mungkin akan tenggelam dalam kesedihan seorang diri saat Naruto sudah jadian dengan Saara tanpa ada Sasuke yang menghibur disisinya.

Jika ramuan cinta itu tidak pernah ada, Hinata juga tidak akan merasakan rasa nyaman dan senang yang berbeda saat bersama Sasuke. Menerima kejutan dan perlakuan istimewa yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan, dan merasa sangat nyaman saat menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama seseorang.

"Dengar nona," Gurem kembali bicara, "Aku hanyalah mencari peluang untuk mencari uang dari keahlian yang aku bisa. Tentang siapa yang membeli ramuan itu dan bagaimana mereka menggunakannya, aku tidak ingin perduli. Jadi walau aku mengakui ide awal ramuan ini adalah kesalahanku, aku tetap tidak ingin menanggung resiko itu. Begitu juga denganmu, jangan menanggung beban satu kesalahan sepenuhnya. Berbagilah beban itu kepada orang yang kau percayai. Akui kesalahanmu, sesali, minta maaf, dan nikmati hikmah yang ada dari kesalahan itu. Toh, akan selalu ada efek positif dan negatif dari setiap kesalahan. Hm?"

=.=

=.=

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja. Berbagai pemikiran dan kemungkinan sedang membuatnya berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia harus memberikan penawar itu kepada Sasuke? lalu bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar membencinya?

Hah, Hinata berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya itu. Sesekali dia mengangguk, tapi berikutnya dia menggeleng. Bibirnya dia gigit kuat, keningnya berkerut, dan jari-jarinya saling bermain dengan gelisah.

Bruk.. dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang setelah cukup merasa lelah berjalan. Matanya terpejam, menarik nafas dan mencoba berpikir tenang. Dia harus memikirkan hal terbaik untuk semua orang. Ya, untuk semua orang.

"Kebaikan untuk semua orang adalah memberikan penawar itu pada Sasuke-kun. Dia harus kembali normal, apapun perasaannya dia harus kembali normal."

Dia kembali menggeleng setelahnya, masih tak rela jika memikirkan Sasuke yang akan menjauh dan membencinya.

Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perhatian dan perlakuan istimewa dari 'kekasih'nya itu. Dia sudah terlanjur nyaman di setiap kebersamaan mereka. Hinata bahkan mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak akan kehadiran Sasuke. Detakan yang dulu terasa jika bersama Naruto, sekarang ia rasakan bersama Sasuke.

Hinata akui jika dia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin patah hati lagi. Walau sejujurnya dia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya tapi dia yakin jika dia bisa frustasi membayangkan Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Aaaarrgg..." dia berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merasa apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia karena tidak menemukan hasil meski sudah berpikir selama hampir dua jam.

' _Begitu juga denganmu, jangan menanggung beban satu kesalahan sepenuhnya. Berbagilah beban itu kepada orang yang kau percayai. Akui kesalahanmu, sesali, minta maaf, dan nikmati hikmah yang ada dari kesalahan itu. Toh, akan selalu ada efek positif dan negatif dari setiap kesalahan.'_

Kata-kata dukun modern itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Memang sih itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Lebih tepatnya, semua adalah kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja. Kalau dia tidak memberikan penawarnya dan tetap membiarkan Sasuke seperti itu, mungkin memang iya kalau Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya, tapi apa artinya kalau itu semua pengaruh dari ramuan?

Hinata ingin menjalani hubungan dengan perasaan tulus. Bukankah dia juga penasaran dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya? Seharusnya inilah kesempatannya untuk pembuktian itu. Kalau Sasuke tetap mencintainya bahkan setelah meminum penawar itu, berarti Sasuke memang mencintainya. Dan jika Sasuke marah karena itu, Hinata bisa dengan yakin mengejar maaf Sasuke dan mencoba sepenuhnya tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Kalau dia tidak memberikan penawar itu, dia akan merasa bersalah seorang diri selamanya. Dan juga menjalani hubungan yang tidak pernah bisa dia rasakan dengan tulus.

"Benar!" dia berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini segera. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku harus menerimanya sebagai resiko kesalahan." Dia mengangguk dan meraih botol itu lalu melangkah segera keluar dari kamarnya.

=.=

=.=

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana selutut saat dia mendapati Hinata sudah ada di kamarnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Hai, Sasuke-kun. Tadi Ita-nii menyuruhku langsung kesini saja, jadi aku menunggu disini." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat mendapati tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi dari Sasuke. "Uhm, aku membuatkanmu jus anggur." Ucap Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk segelas jus berwarna ungu di atas meja.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam. Bungsu Uchiha itu melirik sekilas jus anggur disana dan kembali melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu menelan ludah dengan kening berkerut. Perasaannya saja atau Sasuke terlihat berbahaya dengan ekspresi itu?

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?" nada tanya itu mulai terdengar ragu dan takut.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampirinya, dan...

Bruk..

"Akh," Hinata meringis pelan saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Saat mata Hinata terbuka, dia kembali menelan ludah melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan penawar dari ramuan itu, eh?" lavender Hinata terbelalak mendengar lantunan nada dingin dan ucapan itu.

"P-pe-pe-nawar... r-r-rrramu-an? Ap-apa maks –akh!" dia kembali meringis saat bahunya di tekan oleh Sasuke ke dinding.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucapan Sasuke mampu membuat tenggorokan Hinata tercekat.

"Kau... ehm, ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengeratkan cengramannya di bahu Hinata. "Aku bilang aku sudah tahu semuanya. Berhentilah berpura-pura." Desis Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Minuman yang ku minum di kamar Naruto yang merupakan pemberianmu itu... adalah 'ramuan cinta' kan?"

Bibir Hinata gemetar mendengar hal itu, dia menggigit bibirnya itu dengan kuat. Menahan sekuat mungkin getaran itu untuk merambah ke tubuhnya. "Sa-sasuke –"

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?" tatapan itu berubah penuh luka, "Apa kau begitu mencintai Naruto hingga memberinya ramuan tidak jelas begitu? Dan apa kau begitu membenciku hingga setelah aku yang meminumnya, kau masih meminta penawar itu?"

Wajah Sasuke mendekat, sangat dekat hingga Hinata dapat merasakan desah nafas pria itu di wajahnya. Tatapan onyx yang selalu hangat dan penuh cinta selama satu bulan ini, kini berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Bahkan membuat Hinata sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Apa kau masih berpikir kalau aku mencintaimu hanya karena ramuan sialan itu?" suara Sasuke begitu rendah hingga Hinata tidak akan bisa mendengarnya jika jarak mereka tidak sedekat itu. "Apa kau pikir setelah meminum penawarnya, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu dan kau bisa bebas lepas dariku? Begitu maksudmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan sementara suaranya tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Lavender Hinata melebar. Bukan karena ucapan Sasuke, tapi karena pernyataan cinta yang selalu ia dengar setiap hari kali ini terasa berbeda. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena kata cinta itu di ucapkan dengan sorot mata terluka penuh harapan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." suaranya bergetar menyebut nama itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenal ramuan sialan itu. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau TIDAK PERCAYA?" suaranya naik di akhir kalimat. Membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat karena kaget, takut, kecewa, dan bersalah. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Sasuke mempertemukan kening mereka dan ikut memejamkan mata. Menahan emosinya yang sulit di kendalikan karena ramuan yang dia minum.

Keduanya hanya diam, merasakan desah nafas masing-masing, mata terpejam, kening beradu, dan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat detak jantung mereka terasa terdengar sangat keras.

Dan saat Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka, pejaman Hinata menguat seiring air mata yang mengancam keluar. Bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel tanpa gerakan tapi itu sudah cukup menyiksa jantung mereka.

Set

"Pulanglah!"

Hinata membuka matanya saat Sasuke mendorong dirinya pelan dan berbalik memunggunginya. Menyuruhnya pulang dengan suara pelan penuh luka. Hinata terdiam, menatap sedih punggung di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk punggung yang terasa rapuh itu.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan meminum penawarnya."

Hatinya serasa di cabik saat Sasuke kembali mengusirnya bahkan tanpa melihatnya. Mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa, Hinata berbalik dan berlari pergi dari kamar itu, dari rumah itu, dan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam saat derap langkah kaki berlari itu telah hilang.

"Brengsek!"

Brak... prang...

Dia menjatuhkan barang di meja belajarnya dengan kasar hingga memecahkan jam pasir disana. Tapi siapa peduli? Hinata bahkan tidak sedikitpun perduli dengan perasaannya.

Bruk...

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan nanar. "Hinata, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" ucapnya lemah tanpa jawaban.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tadi, dia merasa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kepergian Hinata. Keputusannya membawanya pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang di masuki oleh Hinata. Dengan tanpa ketahuan, dia berdiri diluar dan mendengar setiap percakapan Hinata dengan wanita disana.

Saat itu, Sasuke hanya terpaku tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia memang pernah mendengar tentang gosip 'ramuan cinta' yang beredar, tapi tidak menyangka jika harus cara ini dia membuktikan gosip itu. Dengan cara mencoba pada dirinya sendiri. Dari apa yang dia dengar, Sasuke sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau minuman yang dia minum di kamar Naruto itu adalah ramuan cinta yang di maksud. Dan semua fakta itu membuatnya hampir mengamuk saat itu juga.

Dengan segala kekecewaan dan kemarahannya, dia pergi dari sana tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dia mendudukan dirinya lagi dan melirik segelas minuman yang ada di atas nakas samping ranjangnya. Gelas yang berada di samping fotonya dan foto Hinata yang terpajang disana.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan semuanya." Dia meraih gelas itu dan menatapnya tajam, "Akan ku buktikan kalau tanpa ramuan sialan itu sekalipun, aku masih mencintaimu." Dia langsung meneguk minuman itu dengan cepat hingga gelas itu kosong.

Dia mencengkram erat gelas kosong itu di tangannya. Tak lama, keningnya berkerut, matanya tiba-tiba mengabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Prang...

Gelas di tangannya terjatuh saat dia menarik kasar rambutnya karena rasa sakit itu. "Akh.." dia meringis pelan, "Hinata.. Hinata... Hinata.." dia meringis sambil menyebut nama itu pelan. Sampai akhirnya...

Bruk

...dia terbaring di ranjang setelah kegelapan mengambil alih.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Hinata menatap khawatir dan takut kearah kamar Sasuke. Air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya di gigit kuat dan jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut. Dia gelisah dan takut entah karena apa.

"Sasuke-kun..."

=.=

=.=

"Naruto, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke-kun dan Hinata?"

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga berharap aku tahu dimana keberadaan mereka."

Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan mata menyipit, "Kau ini kan tetangga mereka, keduanya sudah tidak masuk dua hari dan kau tidak tahu? Kau ini tetangga macam apa sih?"

"Ya ampun, jangan salahkan aku begitu dong, Sakura-chan. Aku ini punya urusan sendiri, dan juga aku sudah berusaha menghubungi mereka tapi keduanya tidak mau menjawab, saat aku datangi rumah mereka, keduanya bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamar."

"Seharusnya kau lebih cari tahu dong. Bagaimana kalau mereka sedang ada masalah lalu putus, lalu keduanya sedih dan menyesal, menangis setiap hari di kamar mereka dan –"

Bletak...

"Dasar forehead, pikiranmu itu kenapa dangkal sekali sih?"

"Inooo,,, tidak perlu memukulkan?" Ino hanya nyengir saat Sakura mendelik padanya.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua perempuan itu. Dia bertopang dagu dan juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya kemana kedua sahabatnya itu dan apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kemarin lusa mereka masih pergi kencan? Rasanya mustahil jika mereka punya masalah sampai harus putus.

"Aaiiisshh.." Naruto mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya. Dia jadi semakin kepikiran.

=.=

=.=

Hinata menelan ludah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Melewati pohon yang lumayan tinggi dan menyebrang dari kamarnya ke kamar Sasuke. Belum lagi tempatnya berpijak sekarang adalah balkon kamar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan jadi sesempit ini dan memungkinkan ia bisa jatuh dari lantai dua, tiga langkah kebelakang.

Dan saat ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dan harus apa dia disana. Mengetuk jendela dan memberitahukan keberadaannya disana bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi jika ingin kembali secepat itu hanya untuk melewati pohon saja, dia juga harus berpikir lagi. Berbeda dengan pohon yang ada diantara kamarnya dan kamar Naruto yang terdapat rumah pohon, pohon yang ada diantara kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke adalah pohon bercabang jauh yang mengerikan.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dia sudah mengurung diri di kamar dua hari karena tidak siap untuk bertemu Sasuke. Tapi dua hari itu juga dia tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucapnya berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

Cklek

"Kyaa.."

Dia berteriak tertahan karena kaget saat jendela itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Sasuke yang berwajah datar di hadapannya. Menelan ludah, Hinata mundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Lavendernya berkeliling untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari onyx itu.

Untuk satu menit, mereka hanya diam tanpa suara. Sasuke memandangnya masih dengan tatapan dingin tanpa kata. Dan situasi itu memaksa Hinata untuk memilih kembali melewati jalan sulit itu –lagi.

"Uhm, a-aku ti-tidak mengintip kok." Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia ucapkan. Kenapa malah kata-kata konyol itu. "Eh, maksudku... uhm... itu.. a-ak-aku... pulang saja..."

Tap.. "E-e-eeh?"

Set... greb...

Hinata berhenti bernafas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat semua terjadi begitu cepat. Langkahnya yang sudah sampai di ujung balkon, hampir membuatnya jatuh terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Sasuke tidak menariknya, hingga kini ia berada di... pelukan Sasuke?

Darah Hinata terasa mengalir dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh dan berkumpul di wajah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dalam pelukan pria itu. Masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku... h-ham-pir jatuh..." ucapnya gemetar dan pelan, dia tertawa hambar, "Haha.. aku hampir ja-jatuh... hiks..." isakan itu terlepas tanpa dia kehendaki. "Aku hiks.. ham-hampir... hiks.. hampir... huuaaaaa..."

Tangisnya lepas seiring air matanya yang mengalir. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya begitu tangis itu terasa memekakkan telinganya. Tapi tidak masalah, bahkan saat bajunya basah seperti sekarangpun, Sasuke tetap tidak ragu untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap rasa yang tercipta...

"Hiks... huuuaaa... haaa... hiks..."

...ditemani tangisan Hinata.

=.=

=.=

Hinata meremas ujung bajunya dengan kepala menunduk. Isakannya sesekali masih terdengar setelah menangis sampai lima belas menit lebih. Wajahnya berantakan dengan hidung merah dan mata yang sembab. Saat Sasuke kembali dari dapur dan memberinya segelas air, Hinata menerima air itu dan langsung meminumnya dengan cepat.

Set

Dia menyodorkan kembali gelas kosong itu ke tangan Sasuke yang langsung diambil pria itu lalu meletakkannya di meja. Mereka belum berbicara sedari tadi. Hanya saling diam dan meresapi setiap waktu yang berlalu. Tidak perduli jika waktu semakin malam.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil terus menunduk. Dia tidak berani membuka suara dan hanya menunggu Sasuke yang bicara. Jika apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah kata-kata usiran seperti dua hari yang lalu, Hinata akan menerimanya tanpa protes. Dia awalnya hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke setelah meminum penawar itu, dan melihat kondisi Sasuke sekarang, sepertinya dia bisa lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Hinata tidak menjawab dan masih menunduk. Tepatnya, dia masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. pria Uchiha itu mengernyit dan menghela nafas saat tahu jika Hinata tengah melamun.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya?" gadis itu segera mendongak dan menjawab cepat saat merasa Sasuke menepuk bahunya pelan. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dalam waktu yang lama, membuat Hinata merasa salah tingkah. "Hm, Sas-sasuke-kun?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Memanjat pohon dan berdiam diri di balkon kamar orang?"

"Uhm,, itu... hehe.." dia tertawa dengan wajah masam, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak berniat mengintip dan juga tidak berniat mengawasi, dia... hanya ingin memastikan kalau keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja dengan cara yang mungkin memang kurang pas. "Anoo... aku... hanya jalan-jalan."

Oh, dia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin setelah mengatakan itu. Mana ada orang jalan-jalan ke balkon rumah orang lain?

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Kau semakin pitar sekarang." Ucapnya penuh 'pujian'. Dan saat itu juga Hinata merasa ingin menangis lagi. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?" pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, "Karena takut jatuh?!" ucap Sasuke menyindir.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sedikit kesal dengan sindiran Sasuke, dia sedang benar-benar bingung dan malu sekarang tapi Sasuke malah mengejeknya. Dia menangis tadi juga bukan rencana kok. Hinata hanya tiba-tiba ingin menangis karena merindukan pria itu. Tiba-tiba berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya lagi dan menumpahkannya lewat air mata.

"A-aku p-pulang saja." Hinata berdiri dan sudah akan melangkah saat Sasuke menariknya lagi hingga kembali terduduk di ranjang dengan jarak mereka yang semakin dekat. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah karena rasa gugup yang kembali menderanya saat Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya.

"Jangan pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut, "Aku masih merindukanmu. Jangan pulang dan tetaplah disini dulu." Hinata mengerjap mendengar penuturan itu, apa Sasuke memang sudah normal? "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Oke, selesai sudah. "Sasuke-kun, kau sudah meminum penawarnya kan?"

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, "Apa kau masih berpikir kalau perasaanku hanya karena ramuan sialan itu? Tanpa ramuan itupun aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Dan jangan berpikir aku membuangnya karena aku sudah menghabiskan penawarnya. Efek ramuan sebelumnya memang hilang, tapi sudah kubilang kalau perasaanku tidak akan hilang bersama ramuan itu."

Hinata melongo dan mulut ternganga, benarkah apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Sasuke sudah normal sepenuhnya kan? Dan Sasuke tetap bilang kalau pria itu mencintainya? Hinata tidak tahu harus berteriak atau melompat sambil tertawa sekarang. Tapi...

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak keluar rumah dua hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian, "Ka-kalau kau me-memang men-men-mencintai-ku, kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku setelah meminum penawarnya?"

Sasuke berkedip dan melepaskan tangan Hinata. Pandangannya beralih kearah lain dan kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Hinata bertanya kenapa dia tidak langsung menemui gadis itu setelah meminum penawarnya dan malah mengurung diri di rumah? Oh, mengingat alasannya saja, Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi.

Saat dia sadar setelah tiga jam pingsan karena penawar itu. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan dia sempat linglung sesaat, tapi saat kesadaran mulai membawa ingatannya pada kejadian sebulan terakhir yang ia lalui tanpa sadar, pria itu terdiam dengan wajah bengong yang super kacau.

Setelah itu, jangankan menemui Hinata, melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin saja, Sasuke merasa sangat malu karena kekonyolan yang dia lakukan saat dibawah pengaruh ramuan itu. Mengingat bagaimana dia mencium Hinata disaat semua itu berawal, mengejar-ngejar Hinata sampai gadis itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Naruto. Belum lagi kejadian di kampus saat dia berteriak seperti orang gila bahkan sampai di hukum Ebiki-sensei karena disangka hampir memperkosa Hinata di toilet.

Oh, jangan lupakan tingkah konyolnya di depan Naruto dan Itachi. Kalau dengan Naruto sih dia tidak perduli, nah kalau Itachi... Sasuke masih ingat pertanyaan pertama Itachi saat ia kembali normal. _'Wah, adik manisku sudah kembali waras ya?!'_ itulah pertanyaan Itachi yang membuat Sasuke ingin langsung mengubur diri ke dalam lubang terdalam.

Jadi wajar kan kalau dia mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari ini?

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menjawab, Hinata kembali menunduk sedih. "Kupikir setelah meminum penawar itu, kau marah dan membenciku. Aku juga takut kau kenapa-napa setelah meminum panawar itu. Makanya tadi aku kesini karena aku..."

"Karena kau mengkhawatirkanku atau... merindukanku?" lanjut Sasuke saat Hinata memutus perkataannya sendiri.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan tetap menunduk diam. Membuat Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Hinata dan mendongakkan kepala gadis itu lembut. Menemukan tatapan mereka dalam jarak yang dekat. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah meminum penawarnya dan semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi..." sebelah tangan Sasuke naik menangkup sebelah pipi gembil Hinata, "...aku tetap mencintaimu. Kenapa? Karena perasaanku bukan karena efek ramuan itu. Percayalah, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sasuke-kun.." rasa senang langsung menyeruak di hati Hinata kala pernyataan itu terdengar. Kali ini tidak ada yang membuatnya ragu. Orang didepannya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke yang asli tanpa pengaruh ramuan atau apapun juga. Sasuke yang asli dengan segala sikap dinginnya dan kekeraskepalaannya, tapi sekarang Sasuke mengatakan semua itu dengan nada lembut dan tatapan hangat.

Tatapan yang sering Sasuke tunjukkan padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tatapan hangat yang sudah sejak lama Hinata rasakan meski tidak bisa dia pastikan. Tapi sekarang, Hinata percaya dan yakin sepenuhnya akan tatapan itu, tatapan yang menyimpan banyak cinta untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucapnya lagi nama itu dengan nada gemetar karena sudah ingin menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini tangis bahagia. Terlihat dari senyum yang kini terukir disana.

Pelan, Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan singkat atau sekedar tempelan biasa. Kecupan-kecupan hangat yang perlahan berubah lumatan mulai Hinata rasakan dari Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak menolaknya, justru dengan hati-hati dia membalas ciuman itu.

Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan itu. Perlahan kenyataan dan pelajaran mulai mereka sadari. Sasuke yang tidak berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak dulu. Hinata yang terlalu mencintai Naruto hingga melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Keduanya sama-sama melakukan kesalahan yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka.

Bukankah berarti, itu adalah kesalahan yang manis?

Bibir itu terlepas, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka hingga bisa mempertemukan lagi tatapan keduanya. "Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengerti akan apa yang di tuntut oleh pria Uchiha itu. "A-aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Senyum di bibir Hinata, menular ke bibir Sasuke. seolah menarik kedua bibir itu untuk kembali bertemu. Kembali bertaut, dan kali ini merasakan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Saat lidah mulai ikut serta dalam ciuman mereka yang meningkatkan detak jantung semakin berisik, keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Bruk...

Tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke ranjang dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

Tak ada yang lain yang dipikirkan Sasuke selain gadis dibawah tindihannya ini. Gadis yang dia cintai, gadis yang selalu ia impikan setiap malam, gadis yang diam-diam dia perhatikan setiap hari, gadis yang menguasai hatinya. Kini gadis itu ada dalam pelukannya, membalas cinta dan membalas ciumannya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya bisa sebahagia sekarang.

"Maaf," saat ciuman itu selesai, kata itu terucap dari Hinata. "Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh sampai melakukan kesalahan itu. Maaf."

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengelus pipi Hinata lembut, "Jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan itu, mungkin sekarang aku masih menjadi seorang pengecut yang tetap memendam cinta."

Kembali Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata yang membuatnya candu. Sedikit sentuhan lebih, boleh kan untuk membalas air mata yang telah mengalir sebelumnya?

=.=

=.=

= Owari =

=.=

.

.

Dah... selesai! Itulah akhirnya. Kurang memuaskan? Aku tahu dan hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa terucap. Sedikit Omake di bawah kuharap bisa sedikit menghibur.

Ah, terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah suka fic ini. Khususnya untuk yang review, faf, follow, kasih kritik saran. Awalnya aku cuma berniat buat fic ini jadi fic oneshot sederhana yang lucu loh, eh entah kenapa malah jadi gini. Ya udahlah, yang penting udah selesai dan semoga kalian suka.

Special thanks to :

Shionna Akasuna , Miyuchin2307 , Namelia , hanayou70, NurmalaPrieska , lovely sasuhina , One , naruruhina , aindri961 , Pikajun , sasuhina69 , Ranita752 , Hime Hime Lavender , El Lavender , arisa u , HipHipHuraHura , istri orachi , wangtta , sasuhina always , Blue Shafier And Green Emerald , clareon , nana chan , sin1ai3

Istri orochi : Semirip itukah? Wah, maaf deh, apa ini termasuk plagiat? Aku sebenarnya cuma mau ambil scene humornya aja, tapi malah kepanjangan. Aku juga udah minta izin sama Enji kemarin lewat PM, tapi PM ku nggak di balas. Padahal aku suka banget sam fic 'jangan bilang tidak' miliknya dan pensaran banget kalau pemerannya SasuHina. Tapi kalau fic aku semirip itu sama fic dia dan termasuk dalam kategori plagiat, aku nggak keberatan untuk menghapus fic ini kalau Enji-nya yang minta. Emang sih waktu nulis ini di chap kemarin, ingatan aku berputar tentang fic itu. Makasih atas pemberitahuannya, mungkin lain kali aku nggak akan nyontek lagi deh. :D hehehe...

.

.

Rameen minta maaf jika endingnya maksa bin aneh bin kurang memuaskan bin mengecewakan. Tapi berharap readers nggak kapok baca karya-karya ku selanjutnya... Makasih minna...

Salam, Rameen.

=.=

= OMAKE =

=.=

Sebulan setelah mereka pacaran sesungguhnya.

Di kamar Sasuke...

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hn," Sasuke masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Lusa saja ya, besok aku ada urusan dengan Aniki."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mendengar itu. Dia memainkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya sambil melihat Sasuke yang entah mengerjakan apa di ponselnya. "Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya manja, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita foto-foto saja?" tawarnya. Saat Sasuke 'tidak normal', Sasuke kan sangat suka berfoto.

"Nanti ya, aku sedang ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke dingin masih dengan menatap ponselnya.

Hinata melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan kasar. Tapi Sasuke masih tetap tidak meliriknya dan malah memainkan smartphone dengan dua tangan. Merasa kesal, Hinata merebut ponsel itu dan melihat isinya. Toko Online? Apa Sasuke sedang shopping saat dia mengabaikan Hinata?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan." Ucapan Sasuke lembut kok, dia meminta bukan memaksa tapi Hinata yang sudah kesal menyembunyikan ponsel itu di balik bantal. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Membuat Hinata semakin marah ke ubun-ubun. "Apa aku boleh meminjam uangmu 10000 yen, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke membuka mata dan menatapnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk membeli ramuan cinta lagi dan memaksamu meminumnya." Jawab Hinata dengan ketus. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Hinata membuang muka ke samping. "Padahal kalau dalam pengaruh ramuan itu kau jadi sangat manis. Tapi sekarang malah jadi menyebalkan." Gerutunya kemudian.

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata. "Ehem, jadi kau lebih suka aku yang dalam pengaruh ramuan?" tanyanya mulai jahil.

"Iya!" Hinata menjawab dengan dagu terangkat.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekat, memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang dengan mesra. "Apa kau tahu apa yang selalu aku pikirkan saat berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan itu?" Hinata menggeleng, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata untuk berbisik. "Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk bisa berduaan denganmu dan bermesraan. Memeluk, mencium, dan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu."

Hinata terdiam dan mulai merasa merinding saat Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya. "Jadi kalau kau suka aku yang begitu, tidak perlu membuang uang 10000 yen, aku akan senang hati menjadi seperti itu... bahkan lebih."

Cuph...

"Kyaa.." Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke mengecup titik sensitifnya. Dia berbalik dan merengut kesal saat melihat senyum jahil Sasuke disana. "SASUKE-KUUUUNNN..." tangannya memukul-mukul dada bungsu Uchiha itu tanpa ampun.

"Hahahaha,,," bukannya meringis, Sasuke malah tertawa. Dengan mudah pria itu menangkap tangan mungil kekasihnya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, hentikan itu." Ucapnya menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel yang tadi di sembunyikan Hinata dan menunjukkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Lihat," dia menunjukkan apa yang dia lakukan di ponsel itu. "Maaf karena tadi aku mengabaikanmu. Aku sedang memesan beberapa barang untuk mengisi rumah kita nanti."

Hinata melihat stok barang yang di pesan Sasuke. Ada TV, sofa, kulkas, bahkan vas bunga. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti sekarang. Sasuke sedang memilih yang terbaik untuk isi rumah mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

Eh? Rumah mereka?

Hinata menoleh cepat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Rumah kita?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Rumah kita setelah kita menikah."

"Me-nikah? Kapan?"

"Bulan depan."

1

2

3

"Eeeehhh,,, kita menikah bulan depan? Kapan kita membicarkan hal itu? Kapan kau melamarku? Kapan aku setuju dan kapan... kapan... kapan... kenapa tiba-tiba langsung menikah?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya, dia meraih wajah gadis itu dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut dan cukup lama. "Kita akan menikah bulan depan," ucap Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya. "Sebenarnya aku mau melamarmu besok lusa saat kencan kita. Tapi kau sudah keburu merajuk sekarang. Aku sudah bilang ke Ibu, Ayah, dan Itachi. Mereka setuju untuk melamarmu pada Paman Hiashi minggu depan."

Hinata mengerjap linglung. Dia... sedang dilamarkan? Di dalam kamar dan dalam kondisi yang berantakan. Tanpa cincin, tanpa mawar, lilin, dan makan malam romantis?

Ah, Hinata tidak perduli. Toh dia tetap akan menerima Sasuke bagaimanapun prosesnya.

"Aku mau." Jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar. Membuat Sasuke mendengus karena gadisnya sangat mudah di bujuk. Dia kembali menunduk dan mengecup bibir itu lagi. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang penuh cinta.

Kencan? Lamaran romantis? Pembelian Online? Ramuan Cinta?

Mereka sudah lupa dengan semuanya.

.

.

FIN


End file.
